I Caved
by MissTheSunshine
Summary: "Now the fact is that Hermione shares moments with Harry that Ron will never be able to participate in. He walked out. She shared something very intense with Harry. So I think it could have gone that way." -J.K.R. It SHOULD have gone that way! Begins in HPB, into DH, and after the War. *Harmony*
1. Chapter 1

_**1856 Words**_

**AN: **

**Hello Reader! Wow, thanks for checking this out! **

_**I Caved**_**!** **;)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"_It feels like this."_

Another sob ripped through Hermione's chest at Harry's words. If that was true then she didn't know how he didn't break down on a daily basis. As tears slid down her cheeks she could feel them soaking into Harry's button-up but he didn't seem to mind.

She had slipped from the crowded Gryffindor common room seemingly unnoticed for everyone's eyes had been on the couple in the center of the room showing, in her opinion, an inappropriate amount of public affection. Had it been anyone else she might've joined the others in their cheers. Though as fate would have it, it had to be the one person in the world that could cause her the most pain.

But she had assumed wrong. There was someone who noticed her exit, and he followed her. Harry had always been there for her and she felt quite guilty that she couldn't help him more with his internal struggles the past couple years. But despite being one of the most famous wizards in history, Harry's never been one to seek attention.

Gusts of wind blew through the corridor and made her shiver. She felt Harry tug his arm away from her and for a moment she was scared that he couldn't handle her blubbering but her fear was silenced as he draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer into him so she could snuggle into his warmth.

…

Neither of them knew how much time passed before Hermione had cried all her tears out and was left sniffling but they both sat in comfortable silence, not sure what to say or who would speak first.

Finally: "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks gently.

"No. At least, not tonight. I just want to avoid them at all costs. I'd understand if you don't want to be around me though. I'm a mess."

"Hermione don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to leave you just because Ron is being a tosspot, I'd never do that." Harry insists.

Hermione looks at him with bewilderment, "Why? Anyone else would. _He _did."

"Because," he says patiently, "you've always been there for me, even when it seemed everyone else had abandoned me. Ron is my best mate but that doesn't excuse his behavior. He doesn't need me right now, _you _do. And I will be here for you, day or night, if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on." he glances down at said shoulder and says teasingly, "But maybe you should give me some warning next time so I can wear a couple extra layers."

She laughs at that and he's glad he could make her smile. Harry reaches up to cup her face and gently brushes away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. As he does so, Hermione scans his face that is illuminated by the light of the moon. She has watched him grow and mature through the years just as he has her but in this moment she really appreciates how handsome he has become. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, and jet black hair that is always messy even when he tries to comb it.

Without meaning to, her eyes trail down to his lips that are slightly parted and chapped from the cold. His thumbs are still running back and forth over her cheeks and suddenly they don't feel like ice anymore. In fact her whole body seems to be heating up and she realizes how close she is sitting next to him; his face literally inches from hers. She wants to kiss him.

_Why_ does she want to kiss him? She doesn't like Harry she likes Ron! She'd been crying over him just minutes ago and now she wants to snog his best friend, her best friend, i.e. the Chosen One, the famous Harry Potter. Funny thing is, none of those titles have anything to do with this overwhelming urge to close the gap between them.

Admittedly, she had a small crush on him in first year. But what girl in their class didn't? And this was back when Ron insulted her multiple times because he was threatened by her intelligence. Whereas Harry has never been outright rude to her. She's not even sure when her crush transitioned from Harry to Ron. Over the years she just got used to their banter and she learned not to expect much from him. Maybe that was the secret. When Ron treated her nicely it was something to be acknowledged, it was more gratifying because he wasn't that way one hundred percent of the time.

It was like when you told a child that they couldn't have something, it automatically made them want it more. What one cannot have is usually more appealing to the mind. And Hermione always enjoyed a challenge because she had always been out to prove herself. A muggle-born accepted into Hogwarts? Well, better read Hogwarts, A History from cover to cover three times. Want to take two classes at one time? Ask Professor McGonagall and she'll give you a time turner. There's a boy who is so hot and cold with you that you wake up wondering if it will be summer or winter that day? Challenge accepted.

After first year she spent all summer telling herself that it would be stupid to pretend that Harry could have any interest in her when he could so clearly have anyone he wanted. So she hadn't given him another thought in a romantic aspect. Now, however, she's pretty much decided that as much as it hurt, trying to get Ron to feel the same way about her is clearly a waste of time. And Harry was right in front of her being everything she had ever wanted: kind, considerate, honest, and loyal.

When Hermione finally tears her eyes away from his lips to look back into his green orbs, she finds him staring at her like he never has before. His eyes flick down to her lips and back up. _Twice._ And if she wasn't so focused on every little detail of this moment she wouldn't have noticed. Her breath catches in her throat because she can't believe what she is about to do.

But she does it anyway.

She leans forward ever so slowly and presses her moist lips to his dry ones in the most sweetest of kisses. His lips had still been parted making it so that her bottom lip is nestled snugly between his and her mouth encloses over his top one.

Hermione's heart lurches so strongly it almost hurts. She's not cliche enough to say that fireworks explode behind her eyelids but she can say that she has not felt this kind of rush run through her body and nor can she explain what it feels like. She would later think back on this moment and not remember what she did with her hands, or whether his stayed on her cheeks, or for how long it lasted. There were only a few things that could possibly register in her mind.

For one: Harry must not have shaved that morning because his stubble scratched at her in the most delicious way. Two, he hasn't pushed her away. And lastly, she feels his teeth nibble on her lower lip before running his tongue over it. At this she gasps with surprise and, _oh, _pleasure.

That is when her brain decides to break through the barriers that clouded her judgement and she rips away from him. He looks just as shocked as she feels. She opens her mouth to explain but nothing comes out. All she can do is shake her head. And then she does the most cowardly thing.

She stands and runs.

She doesn't look back, just takes the stairs two at a time and rushes back to Gryffindor tower and all the way to her dormitory where she collapses on her bed. It's still early so she is the only one there. Everyone else was still celebrating the Quidditch win while that was the absolute last thing on her mind.

_What have you done, Hermione?! Now you've probably lost Ron _and _Harry! Stupid girl!_

Hermione kept cursing herself until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Harry sat there for a while completely bewildered.

He could hardly wrap his mind around what had happened in the last couple hours.

Ron was a brilliant Keeper.

Everyone loved Ron for it and that was great.

Suddenly Lavender Brown is snogging Ron in front of everyone which he thought was great until he noticed Hermione's reaction. Then not so great.

He tried to comfort her but he'd never been any good at comforting crying girls.

And then suddenly Hermione is snogging _him_.

And the worst part (or perhaps it was the best part but he didn't know what to think anymore) was that he… _liked it._ He liked it a lot. As soon as their lips touched all thoughts flew out the window and he just had to kiss her back. He's not sure what set her off but one moment she was there and then she wasn't.

Harry had never seen her move so fast.

So he was left there in the cold with his thoughts.

Here it is ladies and gents, the worlds most complicated love triangle turned square and it doesn't even involve magic!

He has slowly been coming to terms with his feelings for his best mates sister, but he can't tell his best mate or his sister about his feelings because his best mate might disown him and best-mates-sister is still in another relationship. So he is instead wedged between his best mate and his best friend who won't admit their feelings for one another so they are all left in an awkward limbo. That is until his best mate decides to snog a different girl so that leaves him to comfort his best friend and for the time being take her side over his best mates. In what was undoubtedly a burst of confused emotions she decides to kiss him. Which leaves him to come to terms with the fact that he has feelings for his best mates sister _and_ his girl.

Bloody fantastic.

* * *

**AN: So what did ya think? If you enjoyed it let me know with that Review button down below, it would mean the world! **

**I believe I will continue this but not in a way that completely rewrites the series. I have always shipped Harmony but I want to be realistic about this. I never thought Hermione would just jump into Harry's arms, this has to be a gradual thing. So if you stick with me I promise to produce a happy ending for our dear couple. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**\- Sunshine**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I turned into a giddy, pile of goo when I saw the responses for my story. Reviews, and favorites, and follows! Wow, thank you so much! Truly.**

**Make sure to read the AN at the end and enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I, like many others, just love them enough to play around with the 'What If' scenarios in my head.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Days After

Hermione waits until everyone in her dormitory has left for breakfast before getting up. She really didn't want to see or talk to any of the girls. So she pretended to be asleep and prayed no one would try to wake her.

For one, there was Lavender Brown. It was her voice that woke her in the first place. She was practically screeching to the other girls about Ron and how they're _so_ in love. Ugh. It took every ounce of Hermione's willpower to stay put and not hex the annoying little-

_Okay, Hermione, just breathe. _She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to let go of the anger along with it.

As for the other reason… well. Hermione loves Ginny as a sister; truly she does. They've been good friends ever since the younger girl was sorted into Gryffindor. But the fact of what happened last night she couldn't bear to look Ginny in the eye if she went down to breakfast with everyone else.

She didn't want her friend asking why her eyes were red and puffy because that would lead to her asking why she'd been crying all night and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to give her a real answer.

And alright, she'd admit it. She feels extremely guilty. Guilty because she was the one that initiated the kiss with Harry, and even if Ginny didn't know about Harry's feelings toward her Hermione _did._

_But Harry _did _kiss you back, _a small voice whispers inside her but she ignores it.

When she finally does get up she goes about her daily routine of getting ready all the while thinking of what she could possibly say to Harry when she sees him. She knows she can't avoid him forever nor does she want to. She's not mad at him she's mad at herself.

When she is ready to go she has what she wants to say to him all planned out in her head and is resolved to go straight to the library to work on an Arithmancy essay. As she walks down the stairs and into the common room, however, she is surprised to see Harry sitting in one of the arm chairs apparently waiting for her.

"Hey," he says and her heart speeds up in anticipation and something else she doesn't care to identify.

"Harry…" she's not sure what else to say.

Harry stands and and she notices for the first time the items in his hands.

"I brought you a muffin and pumpkin juice. I figured you wouldn't want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast seeing as you wanted to avoid Ron and Lavender." he explains.

'_How does he know me so well?' _she ponders as she steps forward, gingerly accepting the muffin and cup from him and mutters a sincere thank you.

Silence. Strained, awkward silence.

"Hermione, listen I wanted to-"

"No!" she cuts him off. "No if you start talking I'm sure I'll forget my whole speech that I prepared and I'll probably mess it up anyway but just listen. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me last night and am completely mortified. I was upset . I already feel like I've lost Ron and I don't want to lose you too, Harry, I couldn't bear it. You're my best friend. Please forgive me, Harry," the words rush from her like a dam broke loose.

He doesn't answer immediately and when he does it's very quiet, "I was never mad at you, Hermione." Pause. "And you haven't lost me; you never will. I promise."

She's relieved. All the tension in her muscles releases at his words and a huge weight she didn't know was there lifts off her chest.

"Okay," she nods, "Okay, good. Good so we can just forget it ever happened and go back to normal. I was on my way to the library, would you like to come?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my book bag."

She eats her muffin and drinks her juice as a bittersweet feeling washes over her.

* * *

For the next couple days Harry is pretty much attached to Hermione's side except for the few classes they don't have together. Which is fine by him because the alternative is Ron who is lip locked with Lavender Brown seemingly around the clock.

When Hermione said that they would forget about the kiss the other night and go back to normal, she wasn't kidding. Harry wondered once or twice if it had all been his imagination because Hermione is showing no signs of having been affected by it. Well he's not sure if he is obvious about it or not but he is still quite perplexed over what happened. That kiss had stirred strange feelings in him and he refuses to believe that she felt nothing.

So he's made up his mind to ask her to go with him to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party this evening. He doesn't think she'll say no considering neither of them has anyone else to go with. And if she agrees then he has also resolved to say what he had wanted to the morning he brought her breakfast and tried to explain what he'd been up all night thinking about before she cut him off.

When the last class of the day, and of the term before the Christmas holiday, is over Harry goes to the spot that he knows Hermione will be waiting for him in so they can both head to the library to finish their assignments as they agreed it would be easier to not have to worry about them over the break from school.

He spots her with her head down, her hair falling in a curtain to cover her face, and he has the suspicion that she's been crying again. Hermione is usually so tough that it guts him to see her so somber. He knows that she tries to put on a brave face around him, but every so often he sees the cracks in her mask and knows that she isn't as fine as she says she is.

When she sees him she gives him a watery smile that doesn't reach her eyes. They walk to the library in silence and a huge part of him wants to find Ron and knock some sense into him. All strange feelings aside, this is his best friend, _their_ best friend. She doesn't deserve this pain.

…

By the time they finish their homework it's dark outside and Harry is mentally wiped out. As they start to gather their things he decides to throw caution to the wind.

"So is it safe to say that you don't have anyone to go with to Slughorn's party? With Ron…" he's not sure how to finish that sentence.

"With Ron being attached to Lavender Browns face, you mean? No, I don't," she sneers, though he knows it's not directed at him. She stacks a few books they'd been using in her arms and goes to put them away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that I just- well do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently.

"Nope. Nothing to say."

"I could tell him to tone it down if you'd like. Not sure if he'd listen but it might be worth a shot."

She scoffs, "Don't bother." Another book goes up. "_He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances _I don't think I'll be going."

"Oh, really?"

"_Yes. Why?_"

"Well because 'given the circumstances' as you so eloquently put it, I thought we should go together… as friends." he explains.

"Oh, _why didn't I think of that?_"

That wasn't quite an answer so he prods, "So?"

"Well of course, I wouldn't say no. Although, are you sure you don't want to take someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _see that girl over there?" _she goes next to him so he can get a look, "_That's Romilda Vane. Apparently, she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."_

His ears perk up at that, "_Really_?"

Hermione snaps her fingers in front of his face to recapture his attention, "_Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."_

"_But I am the Chosen One," _he says smugly. That earns him a smack on his head with the parchment in Hermione's hand. "_Okay, sorry. Um- kidding." _

She shakes her head and grumbles, "Boys."

* * *

Harry had told Hermione to meet him in the common room when she was ready. He's been waiting quite a while and wonders why it is girls take so long to get themselves ready. But the party doesn't start until eight o'clock and that's still seven minutes away so he tries to be patient. After sitting for a while, he gets up and starts pacing in front of the blazing fire.

Harry counts his steps _one, two, three, four, five, six, turn. One, two, three, four, five, six, turn. One, two, three- Oh. That's why._

Hermione is wearing a pink dress that flows out just below her knees with matching shoes. Her hair, although always curly, is more tame and pulled back from her face. She's beautiful.

…

They arrive at the party and have to endure pleasantries with Professor Slughorn and when they escape him they run into some friendly faces with whom they have polite chit chat. All in all it seems like exactly what Harry thought it would be; a night where Professor Slughorn's favorite students stand in small circles with free drinks in their hands and talk.

All of them either pretending to be or are completely oblivious to the fact that there is a war going on outside of the castle walls.

"Oh no, there's Cormac. I really don't want to talk to him, Harry, his obsession with me is revolting." Hermione says. She tugs on his robes and leads them to the far wall across the room and behind the curtain that is hanging there for decoration.

"You know these curtains are pretty much see-through, right?" he asks her.

"Yes, but I'm hoping he's too thick to notice."

He laughs at that. "Well as long as we're here… I wanted to talk to you about something."

That gets her attention. "What is it?"

"It's about the other night." he says hesitantly.

"Harry, I thought we agreed to forget about it."

"No, you said we should forget about it, I never agreed to anything. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up but honestly it's been driving me mad."

"Look, I said I was sorry." she says indignantly.

"I don't want you to apologize, I told you I wasn't angry. And I'm not." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I just want to know why you did it?"

"I already told you. I was upset that night. And you were being a good friend by comforting me. I didn't mean for it to happen," she explains.

"If it had been Neville or even Luna that I had been comforting the other night I don't think either of them would try to kiss me. That's not what friends normally do. So there must be more to it, Hermione, just tell me the truth," he pushed.

She sighs. "The truth is, Harry, that it was a rash decision made in a split second. I care about you, but I also care about Ron. And I know you care about Ginny. So, once again, I think the best thing we can do for everyone is to forget about it. I promise not to do it again. Okay?"

He can't fight her with the argument she made. He heard her loud and clear. They shouldn't act on something that could hurt and potentially ruin their friendships. She doesn't want to have to choose and neither does he. So he says as evenly as he can, "Okay."

* * *

Later, after Harry speaks to Professor Snape alone he returns to her only long enough to excuse himself for the bathroom. The rest of the night after he comes back he seems very distracted but Hermione doesn't ask him why because she's afraid that he's still troubled over their conversation earlier.

They don't speak much during the party, instead visiting with other people until they both agree to leave. Their walk back to Gryffindor Tower is silent, both are consumed with their own thoughts.

There is no one in the common room when they arrive. The only light in the room is from the dying fire, its embers casting an orange glow upon their faces when they finally look at each other.

Hermione is the first to break the silence, "Thank you for asking me to the party. It was a tough week and I think I'm ready for the holiday."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that you can't join us at the Burrow. But I'm sure you'll enjoy the peace and quiet to read your books," he offers, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiles. "Well I'll see you briefly in the morning before you leave. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight,"

* * *

**AN: Okay, so a few things…**

**1\. I'll be swapping back and forth between Harry and Hermione's POV and try to keep them as in character as possible.**

**2\. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. If anyone would like to beta this story give me a PM and I'd love to work with you.**

**3\. I am not planning to completely rewrite HBP or DH. The plot will remain very much the same to the books/movies. I am going through and picking out the moments that happened between H/Hr that had SO much potential to be something more and playing out what should have happened in my mind. So this story will have some big time gaps. Hopefully it's not too confusing.**

**4\. The italics in quotations are direct lines from the movie, I do not own those words, I just tied them into the story.**

**Again, thank you so, so much for reading. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, good or bad. Even if it's just a few words, it will mean so much!**

**Until next time… *waves***

**-Sunshine**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**So I won't bore you with my excuses of why I haven't updated in so long. We all have busy, crazy lives. And for an author, if there's too much going on, that is when your muse goes into hiding. **

**If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter; thanks for sticking around!**

**I already have the next few chapters planned and mapped out. **

**This one is extra long to make up for the wait.**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she sees him running up to her.

"Come quick. Ron is in the hospital wing," he says out of breath.

Her eyes go wide. "What?! What happened?"

She starts to follow him as he explains, "Late last night I find him in our dormitory all loopy. He'd eaten some chocolates that had been spiked with a love potion-"

"Oh, they weren't from Lavender, were they?" she groans.

"No, actually they weren't even meant for him. They were on my bed with a note from Romilda Vane. I guess you were right and she finished her love potion after the holidays. Anyway, I took Ron to Professor Slughorn's office for a remedy and-"

"His remedy made Ron sick?"

"No, if you'd let me finish I could tell you!" Harry exclaims.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"No, his remedy worked but then he wanted to share a drink with us. Ron drank his first and just fell over. He was spasming and had foam coming out of his mouth. Professor Slughorn was frozen so I found a bezoar and shoved it in his mouth. It calmed him but he still had to go to the hospital." he finishes.

Hermione stops suddenly, "We have to tell Ginny."

"I already did. I found her first, she's probably already there."

They continue walking and Hermione gets lost in her thoughts.

The words he spoke echo in her head.

'_I found her first.'_

Ever since they returned from the holiday, Harry and Ginny had been spending more time together. She wonders if something happened between them at the Burrow. Technically, Ginny is still with Dean but they've been fighting more than ever the last few weeks.

_And just like he swooped in to save me, Harry's taken it upon himself to be the shoulder for Ginny to cry on. _

She knows she sounds bitter and… dare she think it - _jealous - _but she can't help but miss his comforting presence.

Harry did tell her about overhearing the conversation between Snape and Malfoy the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party and his suspicion that Snape is secretly working against the Order. She doesn't quite know what to believe about that. She doesn't _want_ it to be true but that does not mean that it isn't.

Between classes, his meetings with Dumbledore, and his extra attention for Ginny, Hermione has felt the absence of Harry to an annoying degree. She hates to admit it- even to herself- because she wants to be as strong and independent as everyone thinks she is, but she misses her two best friends. Dearly.

When they reach the hospital Ginny is seated in a chair beside Ron's bed where he is fast asleep. Hermione goes to the chair on his other side and sits down. Seeing him now, relaxed and childlike in his slumber, only reinforces her longing to go back to how things were before.

She feels that knot of anger that has been coiled inside of her slowly release the tension from her body as she realizes that she's forgiven him. It's hard to stay mad at someone when you love them, and ironically even harder to not be mad at them all the time.

Madame Pomfrey comes to his bedside to check on him. She picks up one of his hands and places her other on his forehead to assess his temperature.

_Just like my Mum did for me when I was sick growing up. _

Footsteps cause the four of them to look up and see that Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Slughorn- who's carrying a bottle of what she suspects poisoned Ron in the first place- have entered the wing.

'"_Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, Horace." Professor Dumbledore says. _

"_Hm? Oh, yes. Very proud." Slughorn agrees._

_Professor McGonagall chimes in, "I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic. The question is- why were they necessary?"_

"_Why, indeed?" Dumbledore returns. He goes to Slughorn who holds the bottle in question. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?" He asks as he brings it to his nose to smell the contents. Horace shakes his head in a 'no'. "Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry, were it not polluted with poison." He hands the bottle to Snape, who also gives it a smell._

_Slughorn explains, "Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself."_

"_To whom, might I ask?" _

"_To you, Headmaster." Slughorn says shamefully._

_Dumbledore throws an inquisitive look to McGonagall but before anyone can say anything else-_

"_Where is he?! Where is my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender scuttles into the room frantically. Ginny and Hermione shift uncomfortably. "What's she doing here?" _

_Hermione stands from her chair, "I might ask you the same question."_

"_I happen to be his girlfriend," Lavender exclaims._

"_I happen to be his- friend." Hermione chokes out the last word._

"_Don't make me laugh," the other girl replies, "You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make-up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting."_

"_He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting."_

_Then Ron shifts in his bed and makes a weird throaty noise. Lavender jumps at this opportunity._

"_Ah! See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here!"_

_Ron has been known to speak gibberish in his sleep. This time he gets out one word. A name._

"_Her-mione. Hermione. Hermione." _

_Lavender gasps, shrieks, and runs away crying. _

_Hermione sits on the bed and takes Ron's hand._

_Dumbledore offers some poetry, "Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting." He smiles. "Well, come away everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended." _

_The teachers leave.'_

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Ron slowly opens his eyes and whispers, "Are they gone?"

Hermione rips her hand away as if she's been burned. "How long have you been awake?"

Ron looks around assuring it's just the four of them. "Not long. I think Lavenders screeching scared away all the good dreams. Thanks for that, by the way. It was perfect."

The other three look at each other in confusion.

"So you… weren't just talking in your sleep? You're aware you said Hermione's name?" Harry questions.

"Well, yeah. I've actually been trying to come up with a way to break up with Lavender. I was going to ask you to help me with it," he says to Hermione, "since Lav has always been jealous of you, thinking you had feelings for me. But I figured it wouldn't get a better set-up than this. Man, she was driving me mad the last few weeks."

Hermione stands, disbelief is etched on her face. "Are you saying that this was just a ploy to get Lavender out of your hair and nothing else?

"What did you think? I couldn't exactly say Harry or Ginny's name, now could I?"

"So what's next in your brilliant plan? Do you expect me to just _act _like your girlfriend now to keep Lavender away from you?" Hermione fumes.

Exasperated, Ron exclaims, "What? No! That's… no. I just figured since you'll be around me and Harry again she'll just _assume_ we're together. Problem solved."

Hermione's face is red and she looks close to tears. "You delusional prat, Ronald Weasley!" she explodes, then storms out of the hospital wing.

Harry almost follows her, but he feels a hand on his arm.

"I'll go after her. Make sure she's okay." Ginny says and leaves.

Harry looks back at Ron who has such a look of shock on his face it would be funny under different circumstances.

Harry lets out a big sigh and sits down. "Well, you've done it now."

"What just happened? One thing, I see the perfect opening to break up with Lavender, I take it thinking you and Hermione will be all happy to go back to how we were before her. Next thing I know Hermione is mad that I broke up with her and acts like it's the end of the world. I thought Hermione hated Lav. I don't get it."

Harry shakes his head. "No. No, you really don't, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Madame Pomfrey comes back to check on Ron again now that he's awake. She asks him questions and goes through her normal procedure of making her patient drink nasty tasting potion. This gives Harry a chance to let the last 12 hours sink in. He has so many questions.

_Dumbledore showed me the memory that Professor Slughorn tampered with and then asked me to retrieve the real one. _

_I wonder what the rare bit of magic the young Tom Riddle was talking about? Did he ever get his hands on it?_

_Could it be so bad that Professor Slughorn has refused to be honest about it all these years? _

_Was that when the boy who was Tom Riddle become the darkest wizard of our time who would forever be known as Voldemort?_

_How am I supposed to get Slughorn to give up that memory? _

His mind then wandered to what was going on with Snape and Malfoy. He hadn't seen anything suspicious since the night of Slughorn's party. But he'd have to keep an eye out.

And of course, Hermione. For about two seconds she looked happier than he's seen her in a while, when she thought Ron had said her name in his sleep. Then Ron goes and crushes that hope and she's back to square one.

Harry feels bad and wishes he could do something to make her feel better but she pushed him away last time. She made it clear that she does not see him any other way than her friend. If she did she would not have said kissing him was a mistake.

So he's returned his focus to Ginny. They spent quite a bit of time together at the Burrow and it continued when the came back to Hogwarts. He's not complaining.

It seemed like they had never been quite on the same page when it came to their feelings. When she'd had a crush on him all those years ago, he thought it a bit awkward. And at the time she had appeared too young for him. Then Cho Chang caught his attention. They ran that course. So when he realized that a year of age difference was actually no big deal and started seeing Ginny differently, she had moved on to Dean Thomas.

Now, however.

Now they were ready.

Ginny broke up with Dean two days ago, and wasn't as sad about it as he expected her to be. She told him that it made her far more sad to fight with him all the time. He wanted to ask her out but wasn't sure how or if it was too soon.

He wondered how she was doing comforting Hermione…

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione managed to hold off on the tears until she reached the nearest bathroom and made sure it was empty. Most students were at breakfast anyway.

Ginny was not far behind her.

It was not the first time the redhead had seen Hermione cry over her brother. She locked the bathroom door to make sure no one else could witness it.

This had become an unspoken agreement between the two girls this year as there had been more than one occasion when one had to comfort the other over stupid boys.

Ginny over Dean; Hermione because of Ron (and sometimes Harry, though Ginny did not know that).

They sit on the floor for a few minutes in silence, save for Hermione's sniffles.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand your brother."

"Only sometimes?" Ginny jokes.

"I guess that's it then. All these years and I thought he was just scared of making a move. But he had no problem doing all kinds of things with Lavender so I guess it's just me." Hermione sounds hopeless even to her own ears.

"I don't know about that." Ginny defends. "I mean he didn't exactly initiate his relationship with Lavender, she did. He just kind of… went along with it. Maybe because she was showering him with attention. He enjoyed it at first but then got annoyed after a couple months."

"He gets annoyed with me, too." Hermione points out.

"Yes, but he never broke off your friendship in six years because of it. He'd get over it, and you would forgive him for being a git in the first place."

Hermione considers this.

Ginny continues, "Anyway, he's done plenty of other things to prove he cares about you. I think you're right and he just doesn't know how to express it. Or maybe he just doesn't want to admit it, even to himself."

"You're making too much sense right now. Talk about something else." Hermione pleads. "How's Dean? I haven't seen you guys in a few days."

Ginny pauses before answering, "Actually, I broke up with him." Hermione balks. "Two days ago. We both knew it was coming."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm mostly just glad that I don't have to worry about it anymore. We would have a lot of good days but I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. That's not how a relationship should be; counting the days between each fight."

Hermione nods. She can't help but take those words and apply them to Ron and herself. It shocks her to realize that that could be her and Ron if they did start dating. They fight enough as it is.

Would it only get worse if they ever tried to be a couple?

"Besides," Ginny continues "It's not selfish to do what you know is right for yourself."

She smiles at Ginny, and praises the younger girls wisdom. "I agree."

And just like that, like a lightbulb over her head, she realizes what she has to do.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm trying to be accurate with the world and keep them all as in character as possible.**

**It's going to start picking up the pace. Again, most of the plot is still true to the original story. I'm not changing the entire series. But with all the reveals of J.K. Rowlings opinions about certain details *cough* Harry and Hermione endgame *cough* this will just be my version of 'How It Should Have Ended'.**

**Please, if you've made it this far, please, go a little further and leave a review. It would mean so much. And definitely feed the muse. In return I will do my best to PM anyone with an account. **

***waves***

**-Sunshine**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**A much faster update this time 'round! And I can promise it has a lot to do with the reviews, favorites, and follows I received in the last week. They really do help!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, though there will be a lot more off canon from now on!**

* * *

**RON POV:**

The first morning he's out of the hospital a couple days later, Ron sits across from Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. There is an awkward filled silence at first. They both look up at him and he mumbles a 'good morning' which Harry returns before he goes back to reading from his potions book.

Hermione looks at him with a strange expression; not really angry or sad. Sort of inquisitive, like she's trying to read his mind. It makes him shift uncomfortably. She shakes her head a bit and turns her attention back to her newspaper.

Ron starts serving up some food for himself. He doesn't think there has ever been this amount of tension between the three friends. They've had ups and downs through the years but this one is unsettling. He doesn't like it at all.

Hermione glances past Ron, nudges Harry and whispers that Katie Bell just passed by their table. That gets his attention. Harry gets up, grabs his book and goes after her, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron clears his throat, "So, Hermione. How are classes going? I know this year is doing a number on me, what with the new N.E.W.T. levels."

Hermione says nothing, instead looking at him with that strange expression again.

He sighs. "How long are you going to stay mad at me? I thought you'd be happy that I broke up with Lavender."

"Yes, but not at my expense!"

"I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't thinking properly."

Pause.

"Believe it or not, I don't actually _like_ being mad at you. It's exhausting." Hermione says.

They both smile.

"So… friends again?" Ron asks, almost hesitantly.

Pause.

"Yeah." she breathes. "On one condition. No more using me to break up with your future girlfriends. I don't care if they're even worse than Lavender."

Ron laughs. "Might actually stay away from relationships for a while. It's almost as hard as doing homework. Speaking of which…."

"Oh, so _that's _why you want to be on my good side again!" she teases. "You need my help with your homework. Tell me, how have you survived the last three months without me to write your essays?"

They laugh.

"I have no idea. I really don't. I'm sure a few of my professors noticed my less than satisfactory work. Honestly, I'm completely lost in a few classes."

"Well, we mustn't waste a minute! Where's Harry?"

"Dunno. Might have gone back to the common room."

**. . .**

Ron watches his sister sit down beside his best friend. Hears her tell him he has to get rid of this book that has caused him this anguish.

When they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny joined them and they all ran into Harry. He was pale in the face, holding that book in one hand, and his wand in the other. He looked utterly lost. And they all knew something was wrong.

They went back to the common room and Harry told them everything.

Sometimes it still shocks Ron to realize just how much power his friend truly has. Especially when he is angry or hurt.

They all agree that the book needs to be hidden. It has dangerous spells inside that no one should have access to. But the less people who know where it is the better.

So Harry and Ginny leave to hide the book, leaving him with Hermione and a pile of homework.

Over the next hour or so they work on their respective assignments. Except when Ron needs help. So pretty much they worked on Ron's assignments while Hermione's went untouched on the other side of the table.

He apologized but she assured him she would get it done and he needed the help more than she did. He couldn't argue there.

Though, just because Ron has a hard time with homework, doesn't mean he's stupid. He would have his friends believe that he's oblivious but, in all honesty, he knows Hermione has feelings for him. He's just trying to figure out how _he _feels about that; about her.

At this point all he knows is that he has missed her.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

"Well, that was... " Hermione trails off, unsure how to finish that sentence. They just watched Harry drink the Liquid Luck vial and turn into a different person. Or at least the happiest version of himself that they'd witnessed in a long, long time.

"Interesting? Hilarious?" questions Ron while chuckling a bit.

"That. And also not part of the plan."

"Well, if there's one thing we know about Harry, it's that he always seems to figure things out. He'll be fine." Ron assures her.

So for the third time that day, they are left alone.

'_I guess we have a lot of time to make up for' Hermione muses._

There wasn't much time before dinner so they stay in the common room. Hermione with her nose in a book and Ron playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Neville. She hears the hum of their voices, the crackle of the fire, and the laughter of some first years.

Harry ought to have reached Hagrid's by now. She wonders when he is going to tell her and Ron what is so important about this memory that Dumbledore asked him to retrieve. She doesn't like to be kept in the dark but also knows that whatever it is, it _has_ to have something to do with defeating Voldemort.

Hermione is still quite proud that she is one of few people in the wizarding world that uses his real name. It took some getting used to but it was substantially easier for her than it was for Ron. Since she grew up in the muggle world whereas he was raised to never use the name.

Ron ends up winning the game and they all head down to dinner. She hopes that Harry's mission will have gone smoothly and he will meet them in the Great Hall. He never does. Hermione is quiet throughout the meal, lost in thought. She tells herself not to worry, but she does anyway.

She always worries about Harry.

**. . .**

The next day Harry told her and Ron everything. She was still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

Horcruxes.

Objects that contained pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Seven of them.

The only good news Harry gave them was that they believed to have already destroyed two; Tom Riddle's Diary in the Chamber of Secrets, thanks to a basilisk fang, and a ring.

Now, Harry was once again going on a dangerous mission. At least this time he was with Dumbledore. She knows they're going to look for another potential Horcrux. Part of her wants them to find and destroy it, the other part wishes Harry didn't have to be put in life-threatening situations like this.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the wizard who had been on her mind is mentioned by name. She feels a flash of guilt for having not really paid attention to Ginny as she was explaining how things went the day before in hiding the Half-Blood Prince's book. Now as her vision focuses back on her friend, Hermione sees a blush on Ginny's face and knows she missed something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione questions.

"Were you not listening?"

"No, no, I was! I just got a bit distracted for a moment. Just repeat the last thing you said."

Ginny relents, "I had Harry close his eyes so I could hide the book. When I came back to him, and his eyes were still close, I… I kissed him."

Hermione is frozen. She suddenly feels very small. And she can't help but notice her body's involuntary reaction to this bit of news. Her heart beat increases, her palms become sweaty, and there is a lump in her throat. Not like a cry kind of lump. More of a 'I-have-no-idea-what-to-say-or-how-to-feel-right-now' kind of lump.

"Well, say something." Ginny prods.

"Oh. Right. Well- um. Wow." Hermione stutters. She never stutters.

_Get it together Hermione! _

She plasters a smile on her face. "So, how was it?"

Not that she needed to ask. She remembered in perfect detail how well Harry kissed her. She remembered his touch, his smell, his _taste_, and how warm it made her on that chilly night. And how well their lips molded together; like her missing puzzle piece.

Merlin, she hates how ridiculously cliche she sounds to herself.

"The first one was a bit short, but sweet. They got longer and better. I can't really believe it to be honest. I mean, Harry Potter."

"Yeah... " Hermione agrees half-heartedly. "I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Why would he tell you?" Ginny asks.

"Because he usually tells me everything. He told Ron and I the same night he kissed Cho for the first time. I can understand why he wouldn't tell Ron seeing as he's your brother but he could've told me." Hermione explains.

"Hm." Ginny doesn't seem to let this trouble her. She returns to her own thoughts and continues to gush about how truly amazing it is to have Harry Potter snog her. After years of crushing on him, thinking he would never return her feelings and they're _finally_ going to be together.

Hermione listens and adds comments when she knows she is supposed to. But when Ginny asks for her actual opinion on the matter she is taken aback. She didn't think her opinion would matter to Ginny; she's going to do what she likes anyhow.

"It's great. I'm really happy for you!" Hermione assures the ginger-haired girl. That seems to do the trick.

What scares Hermione is that she doesn't mean it.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

Ginny could feel the emotions running off everyone in the courtyard like a pulse. They were the same emotions running through her.

Shock. Disbelief. Anguish. Fear. Defeat.

Professor Dumbledore lays on the ground below the Astronomy Tower.

Broken.

Dead.

Harry kneels before the Headmasters body, with a hand on his chest; right over his heart. Just as Ginny is about to step forward to comfort him, Hermione pushes through and beats her to it.

This shocks her even further.

Her and Harry hadn't even been together twenty-four hours but she still feels like it should be her next to him right now. Not Hermione.

But she stays put and watches as her friend wraps her arms around Harry's frame. Watches as he accepts her embrace, and relaxes back into her.

Green flames of jealousy roar to life inside of Ginny. It almost gets the better of her until, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Professor McGonagall raise her wand to the sky, a beam of light rising up toward the Dark Mark. Others in the crowd follow suit.

And just like that the green fire is extinguished.

This moment is not about her. It's not about Hermione or even Harry.

It's about Dumbledore.

She, too, raises her wand and lets the emotion in her swell.

Memories of the last five years gather in her mind, accentuating on one person.

In her first year, she had been corrupted by the mere memory of the boy who was Tom Riddle. She did terrible things she was sure to be expelled for. After meeting with Dumbledore in his office, telling him the whole story from her side, and apologizing profusely… he had believed her. Even going so far as to tell her all was forgiven and she would be welcomed back the next year. No one, besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Headmaster ever knew she was behind all the attacks that year. And it was thanks to Dumbledore.

She remembers his speeches given at the beginning, throughout, and at the end of every school year.

And one particular time this very year, a moment she had never shared with anyone. Back when she was still with Dean, after one of their fights, she had run into the last person she would ever expect. Dumbledore offered sound advice. Wise words from an old man and a great wizard. He didn't even have to ask what was bothering her. Simply said "It does not make you selfish to do what you know is right for yourself."

She never got the chance to tell him how much that helped her. Now she never will.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Harry had been kneeling on the hard ground for so long that his legs started cramping. And he still didn't move.

He still felt the lingering effects of the curses he'd been hit with by Bellatrix and Snape. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil going on inside of him.

This is the third year in a row that he has had to watch someone he cared about murdered in front of his eyes.

First, it was Cedric. They had become friends despite being competitors in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Then it was Sirius. The man who had been like a father to him. He was more of a family to Harry than the Dursley's have ever been.

Now, Dumbledore. His mentor, his guide, his protector.

Harry felt an equal amount of grief and guilt for all of them. It was his fault Sirius and Cedric had been in the places that led to their death. And there was nothing he could do to save them.

Tonight was different. Dumbledore would have been in danger either way. But he could have done something; _anything!_

He could've disarmed Malfoy before the other Death Eaters had gotten there. He could've taken out as many of the Death Eaters as he could to give Dumbledore a chance to Disapparate. He could have-

"Mister Potter, will you come with me please?" Harry looks up to see Professor McGonagall standing over him and Hermione.

The courtyard was now empty of students save for himself, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He hadn't even noticed everyone leave. A few teachers were still lingering, all with sad expressions.

Eventually, he found his voice. "But… what about him?" They all knew who he was referring to.

McGonagall answers, "Hagrid is going to take care of him. If they would like to, your friends may accompany you to my office."

Harry nods and begins to stand. His legs have the tingly, itchy feeling all the way down to his feet. Hermione helps him the rest of the way up. He looks at her for a moment, noticing a tear had escaped down her cheek. She's still grasping his arm with both hands. Whether to keep him steady or herself he's not sure but he feels a surge of gratitude for her.

Everything seems to be in slow-motion. But not the good kind. Not the kind that happens before you kiss someone for the first time. It's the type of slowness that comes when your mind is still trying to comprehend and come to terms with a great tragedy.

Ginny comes to him now. As she moves in to hug him he registers Hermione slipping away. He watches over her shoulder as Hagrid stoops down to pick up Dumbledore's body.

Madame Pomfrey steps forward, "Bring him to the hospital wing. There are no students there and it will allow me to mend his body."

Professor McGonagall is still waiting for them to follow her and Ginny tugs him along. He allows her to lead him with Ron and Hermione in tow. Soon they arrive at McGonagall's classroom, she goes around her desk and takes a seat while the four of them stand before her.

Silence.

"Potter-" the teacher sighs. "I need you to tell me what you know. What happened tonight with Professor Dumbledore? How did the Death Eater get inside the castle?"

He answered her questions as best he could without saying anything about Horcruxes. He may have told Ron and Hermione but only because Dumbledore gave him permission. Telling too many people would be dangerous. If it reached the wrong ears that they knew Voldemort's weakness… he didn't even want to think about the consequences.

He finished telling them about Malfoy letting the Death Eaters in through the Vanishing Cabinet and that Snape had betrayed them all. "... and I did nothing. Nothing to stop them."

"Harry, you couldn't have. If you had tried you probably would've been killed!" Hermione protests.

"Yeah, mate." Ron agrees. "It'd have been what? Six against one? No way."

"Dumbledore wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Ginny adds.

Harry looks at each of them in the face, all convinced that he deserves forgiveness. He is torn between wanting to believe them and argue that he's not worthy of it.

"Will the three of you please allow me to speak to Mister Potter alone for a moment?" McGonagall asks.

They nod and exit the classroom leaving the Professor and her student of six years.

Harry avoids eye contact with the older woman. She knew Dumbledore far longer than he did and he felt shame wash over him at the thought.

"I know how you must be feeling right now. But your friends are right. None of this is your fault."

"You don't understand." Harry mumbles.

"Don't I? Do you think I haven't lost people I've loved? Do you think I haven't felt the same survivor's guilt you are feeling right now? I don't want to discredit you, Harry-" he flinches "but everyone has to endure loss at some point in their lives. It is unfortunate that you have had to experience so much death at such a young age, but you are not alone."

Harry looks at her now. He considers what she has said. A sigh escapes his lips, releasing a bit of tension with it. "You're right." Pause. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just… don't know how to do this. I feel lost."

She gives a small smile. "There are three people outside that door that I'm certain can help you find your way if you let them."

Now he smiles softly. "Thank you, Professor."

She stands, comes around her desk to stand beside Harry. She squeezes his shoulder. "Head off to bed now; I'm sure you're tired. We'll talk more tomorrow."

He finds Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waiting for him in the hall. They look at him expectantly.

All he can think to say is:

"I don't know what I would do without any of you."

* * *

**AN:**

**So I realized I kinda suck at cliff hangers… I'll have to work on that ;)**

**Also, we experienced Ron and Ginny's POV this chapter. That won't happen a lot, but occasionally if necessary. **

**I thought the conversation between McGonagall and Harry was very important. I think he needs to be reminded every once in a while that it's not all about him. I don't think he tries to be selfish or wants all the attention, just that he feels responsible for all the bad things that have happened. **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**One of the most important things for me in writing this story is that it is believable and accurate. **

**Next chapter is on its way!**

***Sunshine***


	5. Chapter 5

_**3340 Words**_

**AN:**

**My story will follow the movie timeline more closely because that's just easier for me. But there will also be small details from the books that weren't in the movies that will be in this story. **

**As we get further into the story, more things will change and eventually it'll be mostly off canon. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

She wipes away the last of her tears and tells herself to be strong. She has to be strong. One last silent goodbye to the man under the white marble before turning away with her friends.

They return to the castle after Dumbledore's funeral, silent, heavy-hearted, and grief-stricken. Almost everyone has their eyes cast downward, just following the person in front of them to the Great Hall; they memorized these steps already.

This is supposed to be the end of the year 'feast' but no one eats much. The large room is filled with small, whispered conversations; as if they are afraid speaking too loud will bring reality crashing down.

She sits across from Harry, Ginny to his right, and Ron on Hermione's left. They say nothing. The three of them keep sneaking glances at Harry, waiting for something, any kind of reaction from him.

Hermione notices that the enchanted weather has been removed from the ceiling. Probably Professor McGonagall's doing. The emotion in the room would be enough to cause a blizzard to snow down on them.

She looks toward the teachers table at the far end of the room. Professor Dumbledore's seat remains empty even though Professor McGonagall has taken over the position of Headmistress. She wonders if they will allow the school to be opened next year.

Enough parents have already come to take their children home personally. But she is certain there are plenty of students that want to return even with the danger involved. Although, even with Dumbledore gone Hogwarts still might be one of the safest places in Britain. She really wants to believe that is true.

But Hermione already knows she won't be around to find out. She knows what Harry has planned for himself and she doesn't intend to let him do it alone. They've been a team all these years and there is nothing that can stop her from sticking with him until the end.

It could be months or even years. It's daunting, scary even. But she knows in her heart of hearts what she must do. For now, however, she has to focus on the present.

She looks back at her friends. Ron is keeping himself busy with food; as always. Ginny is watching Harry intently; maybe trying to read his mind. Harry has a faraway look in his eyes; he's not really here.

Without much thought, Hermione reaches forward and places her hand over Harry's. He comes back from wherever his mind had taken him and looks at her. Despite the chilly atmosphere, she feels a bit of warmth spill through her. All she did was touch his hand and suddenly there is a charge of tension between them as thick as their arms.

She pulls her hand back. "Harry, whatever you're thinking… please, just- we're here. You can talk to us."

"I can't. Not here." Harry turns to Ginny. "I need to show them something. It's not that I don't trust you but it's something Dumbledore wanted kept top secret. It won't take long."

Ginny seems to want to ask questions but Harry stands and starts walking away. Hermione feels as shocked as Ginny looks. "We'll meet you back in the common room. C'mon, Ron."

They follow after Harry. He leads them to the Astronomy Tower.

**. . . . . . . **

"_I never realized how beautiful it is here." _

The next sound to be heard is the melodic cry of a Phoenix. In the distance they see Fawkes gliding through the air, singing of the loss of his human companion. They follow him to the West side of the tower and watch as he flies toward the horizon and the setting sun.

Hermione considers Harry's words. She has always recognized the beauty of the land that the castle lies upon and she is sure Harry didn't _just _notice. But there's something about the way he said it… as if he's looking with new eyes; as if he's a different person.

Although, maybe he is.

Maybe they all are.

Hermione looks at Harry, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses, and then at Ron, a few steps behind them with his hands in his pockets. He catches her gaze and gives half a smile. She returns it as best she can but her lip quivers. She glances back to Harry and he's looking at her.

Almost simultaneously, the three of them meet in an embrace that encompasses all the love that has grown between them through the years. A calm settles over Hermione. No matter what happens in the future, they'll always have these memories; precious moments that makes all the bad in the world disappear.

Maybe that's what Harry meant. For just one moment, it was almost like they were normal- well as normal as witches and wizards could be. No threat of danger, no chance of being at the forefront of a war, no need to leave their friends and families in search of Horcruxes.

Death has a certain way of making you appreciate the small things like the music of a bird, the hug from a friend. The simple beauty of a sunset over a lake surrounded by trees and a castle that has become their home.

Right now Hermione dedicates Ron's smile to memory and ingrains the feeling of Harry's arm around her into her skin. Because she knows they all face dark times ahead. She won't see Ron's smile as much and Harry is going to distance himself from them both physically and emotionally.

She feels them about to pull away from the hug so she squeezes them tight once more and then allows them to step back. They look at one another. Ron towers over them, Harry being only slightly taller than her.

Brown eyes look between blue, and green.

"Better go pack. Train leaves in the morning right after breakfast." Hermione reminds them. They nod and descend the stairs.

In the distant sky, Fawkes is still singing his lament for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

As he anticipated, Ginny was waiting by the portrait hole to the common room for their return. She nearly pounced on him as soon he walked through.

To him, she hadn't appeared to be the clingy type. But she probably had good reason to be worried. He'd hardly spoken to her since the night of Dumbledore's death. And then tonight, he'd kind of blown her off at dinner.

He felt bad now that he considered how poorly he's been treating her. It's not her fault.

What's worse is that they are supposed to be 'together' now. They'd finally passed the last barrier and then BAM! Chaos ensued and he had hardly given a thought to being the nice, caring boyfriend she deserved.

Which is why he knows what he has to do next.

He returns her hug, reciprocates her kiss, takes her hand and asks, "Take a walk with me?"

For what seems a long while, they are both silent. Just strolling through the castle corridors. It's almost curfew for bed so there aren't many other students wandering about.

Ginny speaks first but doesn't say what he thought she would. "Do I know what you're about to do?"

He knew she wasn't stupid but it stings that she caught on so quickly. But just in case…

"Depends. What do you think I'm about to do?"

"I think you're about to break up with me. I think you're about to tell me that this isn't a good idea and that it's for my own good. I think you're about to give up on us before we've even had a shot."

It is disconcerting to Harry how calm she is acting. Because she hit the nail on the head but he didn't know how to tell her that nicely. He lets out a long sigh.

"Look, Ginny. I'm really sorry about how things have fallen apart the last few days. But you're right. With everything going on, with everything that has to happen… it's not safe for you us to be together."

"No one is safe these days."

"No, but not as much danger as I'd be putting you in by being involved with you."

Pause.

"Please, Ginny." He continues, "I need you to understand that I'm not trying to hurt you. This is just how it has to be right now. Maybe… maybe it will be different after this is all over."

She doesn't speak. Just nods and sniffles a bit.

Not sure what else to do or say, he leans in and kisses the top of her head, getting a whiff of shampoo from her hair.

**. . . .**

Instead of heading straight back to Gryffindor Tower, he takes a turn that leads him to Dumbledore's office. He spent a fair amount of time here this year; more than any year prior.

It's still the same as he remembered it being the first time he entered it in his second year. It still smells of old books and oil paintings. The round table in the middle of the circular room is filled with parchment and curious silver instruments, some are functioning in some way while others stand still. And of course a bowl full of licorice snaps, one of Dumbledore's favorites, though it seems he was always fond of candy.

The only differences is that the chair behind the Headmasters desk is not occupied and the ever-present, red-feathered bird is not perched in his spot. They're both gone.

Thinking this may be the last time he will ever enter this room, Harry does a bit of exploring. He's careful not to snoop too much but just looks more closely at things he finds curious.

All the volumes of books along the shelved walls, the knick-knacks spread across the desk and tables. He studies all the detail in the architecture, looks through the glass of the many cases that contain silver, bronze, and gold, artifacts he can't begin to describe.

He doesn't go up the staircase on either side of the desk. His guess is it was the headmaster's sleeping chambers. Dumbledore never invited him up there and he wasn't about to intrude.

And finally the Pensieve.

This, where they had made so many discoveries, where he had literally plunged into memories of the past, is his last stop. The cabinet next to it, filled with flasks and vials of memories the old man left behind.

After a moment of consideration, he shakes his head to clear all the negative thoughts, and walks to the door.

Just before he exits, he turns to take one final look. Not matter who came before, or who will come after, he will always associate this room with Albus Dumbledore.

_Farewell._

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

The next morning passes in a blur.

Hermione dresses in her normal muggle clothes and makes sure all the last minute items are packed in her trunk and rucksack.

She walks with the others to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving their luggage at the entrance for the house-elves to take to the train (_As if they aren't capable themselves! Oh, don't get her started on the enslavement of elves right now._)

After breakfast they say their goodbyes to the Professors that line the halls.

Taking the carriages (that she still can't believe are pulled by invisible creatures) to the train and find a compartment for the four- no… three of them.

"Where did Ginny go? I thought she was right behind us?" Hermione wonders aloud

"Yeah I was sure she would want to sit with us, or at least Harry." Ron adds.

Harry stores his rucksack up top, sits, and looks out the window. He is suspiciously quiet. Hermione closes the compartment door and casts a silencing spell. Technically, she's still at school, as the train hasn't left yet, so she can't get in trouble for underage magic.

"Harry?" she prods.

He glances at them and then looks at the floor. "I- I broke it off."

"You what?" Hermione exclaims in surprise.

"Last night. I told her we couldn't be together."

"And why would you do that?" Ron questions.

"Because it's not safe, Ron! _I'm not safe!" _Harry shouts. "Voldemort will do anything and use anyone to get to me. If you two were smart you would stay away from me, let me go on alone. Maybe then you'll have a chance to live."

"Oh, this again?" Ron sneers. "Look, mate. Maybe you didn't hear the first, second, or third time but we're going with you, whether you like it or not. Dumbledore warned Hermione and me, not sure how he bloody knew but he did, that you would try to push us away. He let you tell us about the Horcruxes in the first place because he knew you would need our help. So don't think you'd be doing us a favor."

Suddenly, the train kicks forward and nearly knocks Ron off balance. As it gains a steady speed he continues, "I'm going to find Ginny. I'll be back in a minute." And he leaves.

"Is that true? About Dumbledore?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Hermione answers softly. "It was the last time we spoke with him."

She gets up from her spot across from Harry and sits right next to him.

"Harry-" she sighs, "I know the risk we're taking. Ron does too. We know it will be dangerous. But I know we can do this if we work together. Harry, please look at me." He does. "I know you're scared. I am too. But I promise. I promise I won't leave you to do this alone."

The look in his eyes is almost unbearable. His expression betrays him. It's a childlike, innocent kind of look; vulnerable, incredulous, grateful, and loving.

What might be only the second or third time, ever, he reaches for her first, pulling her into a hug. The raw emotion between them bleeds through and words are no longer necessary. They just hold each other.

The sound of the compartment door sliding open makes them jump apart, as if caught in an act of wrongdoing. Ron steps back inside, closes the door, and sits across from them.

Hermione scoots just a few inches away from Harry, seeing as she's been thigh to thigh with him while Ron was gone. She hates the betrayal of her body and the fight between her heart and her head.

She clears her throat and asks Ron, "So, how's Ginny?"

"She's fine. She's sitting with Neville and Luna. I didn't realize how many people had been taken home by their parents until seeing how many empty compartments there are. Don't think I've ever heard the train be this quiet before."

Hermione doubts Ginny is "fine" as Ron put it. You're not just 'fine' after a breakup; there's always some hurt on both sides.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry says. "I didn't mean to snap at you or sound ungrateful. I-" He doesn't finish his thought, as if unsure how to say what he's feeling.

Ron saves him from having to explain. "I know, mate. I know."

**. . . .**

For the next several hours they talk of what they think is going to happen next in their catastrophe-filled lives.

As with every summer previous, they won't be seeing each other til the near end of July.

Harry tells them has has to stay with his Aunt and Uncle for a few more weeks for the magical protection over the house stays intact until he turns seventeen. Just because he doesn't care much for his abusive relatives, doesn't mean he wishes them dead.

Ron informs them that he'd heard through a letter from his mum that Bill and Fleur had set a date for their wedding. This was prior to Dumbledore's death and he hadn't had a chance to mention it with everything going on. So it looks as though they'll be celebrating a union on the first of August and then leaving soon after that.

Hermione voices aloud her worry for her parents safety. She's not sure how to protect them when she's not there. Of course, she's thought that having them go into hiding would be the best option but she has no idea how she would convince them to leave.

There's no way she could just say, '_Hey, Mum and Dad. So, remember the Dark Wizard I told you about? Right, well I'm going off with Harry and Ron to destroy pieces of his soul so that we can kill him. In fact, you should leave the country because you could potentially be in a life-threatening situation if you stay here. But don't worry about me."_

Yeah, no. They'd sooner have a heart attack than leave her behind. She loves them so dearly for that.

They go through a hundred different subjects; what will happen to the school next year, what the Ministry should be doing to prevent so many attacks, whether anyone will be able to get into Grimmauld Place with its Secret Keeper dead, who will remain loyal to Dumbledore, who will cower and join Voldemort, who will flee into hiding, what the Order will be doing over the summer, and many other topics of discussion.

When they run out words to fill the air with silence falls between them. After a while, the Trolley with sweets and the nice old lady comes by. They buy some things to share.

With an hour or two ahead of them, they slip into individual activities.

Harry stares out the window.

Ron stretched across the other bench and starts to nod off.

Hermione pulls out a book from her rucksack and begins to read. Except she has to read every page twice because her thoughts distract her and she realizes her eyes skimmed the words but didn't actually process them.

The only thing she can seem to focus on is the thought of how this is all going to play out. They don't really have a valid plan at this point. The only clue they have as to where to start is a fake horcrux locket with a note inside signed _R.A.B.. _

The one thing she knows for certain is this:

_This is going to be the most difficult task they've ever had to do. _

* * *

**AN:**

**So, to be honest, I'm not extremely pleased with this chapter. It was incredibly hard to write for whatever reason. **

**Probably because it was a filler chapter. I just had to finish up the blank spots for Half-Blood Prince before moving on. **

**Otherwise the time gap and missing details might be confusing if I were to jump straight to Deathly Hallows after last chapter. **

**So here it is. **

**Please, please, please review. I can't tell you how much it means when my phone notifies me that someone reviewed (or favorited/followed) my story. But reviews are the best. **

**They are the BEST. **

**Because, for any author, for any story, so much time and energy and thought go into this. **

**If I wanted to write solely for myself, I wouldn't bother posting. I write for myself and for my readers! And I love to have feedback from you guys. **

**Thank you for the continued support. **

**The next chapter should be rolling out soon.**

**-Sunshine **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**First, THANK YOU for the reviews!**

**Guys. I just read an amazing story. You should check out **_**The Life and Times**_** by **_**Jewels5. **_**It's an older publish, but if you love the Marauders it is a must read. **

**And I came up with an amazing idea (or three). **

**This story will be my priority but I can't help it if the muse wants to write more for the new ideas. **

**I already have a title, a plot, and an outline. **

**Stay tuned for a sneak peek. ;)**

* * *

**Harry POV:**

_She kissed his cheek. _

_She looked at him from her broom, in a copy of his body (but he knew it was her), as if it might be the last time. _

_She risked her life for him, again. The others did too, but she never fails to help keep him safe. _

_She ran and hugged him when she returned with Kingsley. Tightly. _

_When Ron got back, Tonks claiming he had saved her life, they embraced him too. _

_And, for a moment, everything was alright again. _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I can't believe Mad-Eye is dead." Hermione utters.

They are in Ron's room. Ginny didn't join them. It's still a bit awkward between them.

Ron is stretched out on his bed, and Hermione sits atop Harry's. He stands by the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"I know. Even with all the deaths that have been reported over the summer, it's still surreal. And Mad-Eye was- well he was one of the best Aurors the Ministry has ever had." Ron adds.

"We had to expect someone to be killed. It's lucky more of us weren't at least injured. Maybe it's better that it was Moody." Harry says darkly.

"You don't mean that, Harry," pleads Hermione.

"I don't mean that I'm happy he's dead, Hermione." Harry explains. "I just mean… he didn't have as much to lose. As cold as it sounds, I'd rather it was him than you. Or Ron, or the twins, or Tonks. Maybe it was just his time."

He sits down next to Hermione on his bed. She nods, though her face is sad. He can't even stop himself from rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "You okay?"

"You should tell him, Hermione." Ron says to her, sitting upright.

"Tell me what?" he questions curiously.

Hermione sighs, her cheeks flush with redness, and she tilts her head back and blinks tears away. "I put a memory charm on my parents. There was no other way. I just wanted to keep them safe." She pauses. "I made them forget about me, that they ever had a daughter, and made them think they wanted to move to Australia."

Harry can't believe it. He knew she wanted them to go somewhere away from the danger but he never thought she would make them forget her existence. "Hermione- I am so sorry."

"It's for the best," she assures him, "I should be able to remove it when the war is over. However long it takes."

He goes from rubbing her back to pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll be able to. You're the most talented, and brightest witch of our age. Right, Ron?"

"Always have been, ever since first year. You were a bossy little thing." That makes her giggle.

"Everyone knows you're brilliant. It'll be okay." Harry says into her hair. "We'll be okay."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The three of them continued to chat late into the night before Hermione retired to sleep in Ginny's room.

Ron was out of it the moment his head hit his pillow.

But Harry was restless. He can't remember the last time he had a full night of sleep. Sleep brought the nightmares.

He lies in bed, thoughts racing back and forth. He replays the events of the day backwards, from most recent to this morning when he watch his only relatives drive away from their home.

_Hermione. She really is something_.

Harry can't quite believe the amount of sacrifices she's made.

Her parents. She could have easily gone with them. Been safe in Australia, away from the war and Voldemort. But she stayed.

After he and Ron had comforted her as best they could, she turned her attention back to Harry. Asking him how the summer had been, if he missed Ginny and was going to see if they could work it out.

He couldn't tell her the truth.

The truth was that he hadn't really missed Ginny. It surprised him, but when he thought of her he just felt guilty. And he had enough guilt on his shoulders to last a lifetime; he didn't want to add any more. So he didn't think about Ginny very much.

The truth was that he missed Hermione more than anything. They had spent an incredible amount of time together during the last school year because of the 'Ron and Lavender Incident'. And unlike with Ginny, when he thought about Hermione he felt this weird flutter in his stomach. Some might call them butterflies.

No, he couldn't tell her the truth. She didn't feel that way about him. And he wasn't going to ruin their friendship, he needed her too much.

As for the long summer days, mostly spent alone in his room as was customary at the Dursley's if he wanted to avoid being lectured and tormented, he had a lot of time to think.

Thinking turned to guilt and guilt turned into anger and anger to bitterness and the bitterness nearly drove him mad.

The bitter anger lingered for a few days and when it faded all that was left was both defeat and acceptance. He couldn't change the past; couldn't bring people back from the dead; couldn't protect everyone.

Now, another person has died and it's almost like he's numb.

Then, as if Voldemort himself was listening to his thoughts, the most terrible idea occurred to him.

He might have accepted the deaths of the past, might be numb the the deaths of the present, but what of the future?

Could he even live with himself if Ron or Hermione were to be killed because of him?

No. No, he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

**. . . . . . . . **

_The longer we stay here the stronger he gets. _

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

It's been four days since they came to the Burrow.

Yesterday was Harry's seventeenth birthday. He insisted that it wasn't a big deal and there was no reason to celebrate. She disagreed. But as it was, Mrs. Weasley was frantic about the wedding and making sure everything was perfect.

They have spent nearly the whole time preparing for the big event. Although, there wasn't much complaint about it. It was better than sitting around waiting for something to happen. Almost everything that needed to be done for the wedding couldn't _be _done until last minute.

So for Harry's birthday they didn't have as many chores. The boys played Quidditch in the yard for hours, while Ginny and Hermione had girl-time inside with Mrs. Weasley.

It was around dusk that Hermione had the idea to bake a cake for Harry and surprise him with it after the wedding. He wouldn't expect it then.

When Mr. Weasley arrived home from work, Mrs. Weasley told him to distract the boys with some of his muggle artifacts in the shed. He was all too happy to oblige.

Baking was so much easier with magic, Hermione noticed. They got it in the oven in record time and had the mess cleaned up in a spit-spot.

Somewhere in between, they all talked about the wedding and Bill and Fleur. The decorations they already had set up looked wonderful and the party itself was sure to be spectacular. They were all excited for a night of fun; a rarity these days.

The subject then turned to Harry. More precisely, Harry and Ginny and where their relationship lie. This made Hermione a bit uncomfortable, though she tried not to show it. Mrs. Weasley was trying to reassure her daughter that Harry was just trying to be noble and she shouldn't give up on him.

Luckily, the cake finished baking and then it was time to start making supper. They didn't broach the subject of Harry again.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It's the big day.

After a busy morning, a frantic Mrs. Weasley, and a few outside decorations later, Hermione finally gets a breather. She heads upstairs to Ginny's room to catch a moment of silence and change into her dress. Just as she reaches the door Ginny comes out, hair fixed, makeup on, and in an unzipped dress.

"Do you want some help?"

Ginny shakes her head, "No, I can do it. It's a bit confining so I'm going to leave it until I'm ready to go downstairs. Thanks though." And she heads to the bathroom.

Hermione thought nothing of it. She closes the door to Ginny's room behind her and retrieves her dress from where it'd been hanging in the small closet.

A wave of fatigue washes over her, making her sit on the bed. The hot day has made her slightly light-headed and dizzy. She figures there is still a few hours before people start arriving and it won't hurt to lie down for a minute.

Her eyes close and her thoughts wander. Just as her headache subsides, there's a knock on the door and someone enters. She thinks it is Ginny.

"Need help with the zipper after all?" She pats the spot on the bed next to her, her eyes still closed. "C'mere, I'll do you up."

"Only a fool would turn that down."

Hermione springs up in the bed, eyes snapping open. She flushes the shade of her crimson dress.

"Harry! I thought you were Ginny. I didn't- I mean- You- I wasn't-" She stutters.

_Oh, how the meaning of words can change. _

"I was just teasing you, don't worry about it." He laughs. She's still embarrassed at his play on her words. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He moves inside and shuts the door behind him. Hermione notices he has changed into a dark blue button up, a vest and dress pants. His hair is slightly combed to the side and he's freshly shaven. "Is everything okay?"

Harry sits on the bed across from her, "Yeah. Well, no. I don't know."

He's hunched forward, elbows on his knees, and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Hermione waits for him to continue.

He groans into his hands in frustration. "Ugh. Ginny.. she uh- well she kissed me. And I- I let her. Only for a moment, before I came to my senses and sort of pushed her away. I said I was sorry, that I didn't want to hurt her but we still couldn't be together. And she started crying. She didn't even cry when I actually broke up with her, but apparently she just thought I needed time."

Hermione can't say she's really shocked that Ginny tried to kiss him. But she is still surprised that Harry continues to push her away. She can't figure out what changed his mind about Ginny.

Last year, he waited for over six months for Ginny to break up with Dean before he had a chance with her. Then they were together for less than a week, and he ended it. So abruptly.

His excuse, that he told to Ron and herself, was that it wasn't safe for them to be together. To Hermione, that doesn't seem like a good enough reason to break it off completely, even for Harry. But then, maybe it's not forever.

"Did you tell her that you needed time? Or that you would be together again?" Hermione asks.

He sighs, "I told her that maybe we could work it out after the war is over." She nods. "But Hermione, who's to say what will happen between now and then? This war could change everything. I don't want to make promises I can't keep, especially since I find it hard to believe I'll even make it out alive."

Her jaw drops. It takes her a minute to find her voice. "What?"

He sighs again. "I didn't mean to say that. But it's true. If it comes down to me and You-Know-Who in a duel, which is what he wants, I don't know if I can beat him."

She responds vehemently, "Then we make sure he never gets what he wants. What did I tell you, Harry? I'm going to be right next to you, every step of the way, even if it means facing You-Know-Who."

"But-"

Hermione cuts him off in a softer voice, "We'll be okay. Remember, you told me that the other night?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Making promises I can't keep."

Just as she opens her mouth to speak, a shout come from downstairs.

"Harry! Hermione! You better come down, quick!" It's Ron's voice.

She is looking at him with sad eyes. Harry takes her hand and squeezes, then stands and walks out of the room. Hermione follows a shortly after him.

When they get downstairs and walk around the kitchen, they are surprised to see the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, standing in the living room.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

"_I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter. But you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong." _

The Minister's words play on a loop in Harry's head as he finishes putting his suit together. He has on a dark purple button up, a dark purple velvet vest, and a dark purple necktie to match. Pulling on his jacket, he grabs his wand and slips it in the pocket.

Just as he's about to leave, he hears a strange sound by his ear; like a whirring or flapping. Glancing behind him, he finds that the snitch Scrimgeour had given to him was hovering in the air beside his head.

Harry has never seen a snitch stay in one place in all his seven years of playing Quidditch. He smiles.

_It's brilliant. _

He heads downstairs and the snitch follows like an old, loyal friend.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Night has fallen and the party is in full swing. The ceremony went smoothly or as smoothly as a wedding ceremony _can _go. Of course many of the women, like Mrs. Weasley, cried.

Harry returns to the tent where everyone celebrates. His eyes seek the bird he knows is in a red dress. He spots her almost immediately. (She's hard to miss).

When his legs carry him to her with no conscious thought to it, he tries to be coy. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I've lost my friend and wondered if you could help me find her."

She turns to him, a blush coloring her cheeks. She plays along. "Well, that won't do. Tell me, what does you friend look like?"

"Well, she has long brown hair. It used to be rather bushy but it's tamed over the years. She has a few freckles across her nose. Brown eyes that can see through your soul. And she usually has a book in her hand."

"Hm. I'm not sure there is anyone here that matches that description. Although it sounds like we would be the best of friends if we had the chance to meet."

"I'll be sure to introduce you one day. But, for now it seems you're stuck with me."

"Well, in that case, you should probably ask me to dance."

He leads her onto the dance floor and pulls her close.

"You clean up rather well, Mr. Potter." Hermione says.

He smirks, "Please. Every bloke in here, except maybe the groom, keeps glancing at _you_. I'm sure they all think me selfish, taking up so much of your time." She laughs. "No, really." He pauses. "You look beautiful."

The smile slips from her face, but not in unhappiness. Her eyes communicate what she cannot say. They do not hear the music, or the laughter and hum of people around them. Everything else has disappeared and the cliche has become real. For one second, it's just the two of them.

The moment is broken when Harry feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaims. "What a surprise, I didn't know you would be here."

Viktor Krum, his opponent in the Tri Wizard Tournament and Hermione's love interest in fourth year, stands beside them.

"Of course, I couldn't turn down the chance to see old friends." He says in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Good to see you again, Krum." Harry says.

"You as well, Potter." They shake hands. "Do you mind if I…?" He gestures to Hermione.

_Actually, I do mind._

"By all means. I've actually just seen someone I need to speak with."

"I'll find you in few minutes?" Hermione asks, though he hopes she means to reassure him that she won't get carried away with Viktor.

"Yeah, take your time. I'll just be over there." He points to a table with an old man sitting alone and leaves.

_Don't be jealous, don't be jealous, don't be jealous. _

He glances behind his shoulder where he just left the couple.

_Damn it. _

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

Turning her attention back to her old flame, they begin to dance. It takes her back three years when they last danced together at the Yule Ball. So much has changed.

She attempts to gather her thoughts and blurts out the first thing that pops into her head, "You're more handsome than I remember."

_Really, Hermione? You're either insulting him or flirting with him. Neither are a good idea. _

Luckily he doesn't seem offended. "And you are more beautiful."

She blushes. "Thank you."

They go through the 'how are you's?' and 'it's been a long time since they were able to write' and 'what is going on in your life?' small talk that only takes up a minute or two.

When they begin dancing different steps for the new song, her eyes seek Harry. She finds him in discussion with that man she saw earlier.

"So you are with Potter now?" Her head snaps back to him.

She tries to play innocent. "What?"

"You are with Potter, no?"

"No, we're not together." she tells him.

"But you would like to be?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"The blush on your cheek, for one." She feels her face heat up more. "You keep looking over my shoulder to where he sits. And you have not denied it."

She considers lying through her teeth but knows she's been caught. Besides, she would like to be able to tell someone. "Well. You're also more observant than I remember."

He smiles. "Only for some things. But I was a little surprised that it was not your other friend I had to ask in order to dance with you."

"Who, Ron?" He nods. "Well you see-"

She is interrupted by a ball of blue light landing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone backs away in fear, forming a circle. An eerie voice speaks and the light shows images of people running and screaming.

_They are coming. They are coming. _

Everything happens so quickly, she's not sure how her body keeps up with her mind. The light diminishes and people start to panic. Death Eaters appear inside the tent.

She has to find Ron and Harry. They have to get out of here. Now.

Hermione turns to Viktor who has his wand drawn. He hexes a Death Eater to his left.

"Viktor, I'm sorry, I have to go. You should too; get out of here."

"Don't worry about me, Her-my-own-ninny. Go!" He sends another curse flying.

"Goodbye." She hopes that is not the last time she sees him.

She hopes this is not the last time she will see any of the people she has come to love so dearly.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright, we're into Deathly Hallows. Next chapter will be into the Hunt for Horcruxes. (I wonder if Jo considered that to be the name…? Or something like it.) **

**What do you guys think? Is there anything anyone would like to see in particular? I'm open to ideas, and I LOVE feedback. **

**Anyone interested in a sneak peek for the new story? I'll give you a hint for something to go off of: James Potter and Lily Evans. Starting in 1977-1978, their last year at Hogwarts.**

**Reviews are LOVE. **

**-Sunshine**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter! They make my day. **

**Previously: The end of the wedding. **

**Starting here: At Grimmauld Place.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Not my world. Just my imagination playing around with both. Thanks to Jo Rowling. **

* * *

**Harry POV:**

"_Homenum revelio." _

_Nothing. _

"_We're alone." _

_The words seem to echo in the long corridor. _

_Alone. _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The three of them sit at the table in the kitchen sipping tea. Luckily, the Order has been keeping the pantry stocked with food for the times they would have meetings in the old Black residence.

"I still want to know how they found us if not through the Trace." Harry wonders aloud.

"Maybe they found some way to prolong having it removed from you." Hermione suggests.

But Ron repeats what he'd said earlier, "Wizarding Law states that the Trace is removed when you come of age at seventeen."

"Yes, but since when have Death Eaters cared about the Law?" Harry points out. "We already know they have people in the Ministry. It's not that far fetched."

Ron purses his lips.

"It doesn't matter. We wiped their memories. The Fidelus Charm is still intact, we're safe here." Hermione reminds them. "Now, we just need to figure out the next step."

"Not tonight." Harry says. "We can work it out tomorrow. But I think we're all tired. We should get some rest."

They nod in agreement.

"I don't really fancy staying in one of the creepy rooms upstairs by myself. This house still makes unsettling sounds." Hermione murmurs.

"We can push together some of the sofas in the sitting room."

Hermione cleans up their tea dishes while Ron and Harry sort out their sleeping arrangements.

"Do you think everyone made it out of the wedding safe?" Ron asks him.

Harry considers this. "I don't know. I mean… I hope so. There were a fair bit of Aurors there. Anyone that didn't want to stay and fight seemed to disapparate pretty quickly." He notices Ron still looks worried. "I'm sure they're fine, mate." He claps the redhead on the shoulder.

They finish pushing a couple sofas together and sit down. Ron speaks in a voice Harry is sure to have never heard from his friend before. "I really wanted to hurt those Death Eaters that found us. Just, suddenly I felt so angry. Like a fire in my chest. They're lucky all we did was wipe their memories. They didn't deserve it."

Harry, although surprised at his words, understands Ron's description perfectly. He remembers feeling that same fire engulf his heart when Bellatrix killed Sirius right before his eyes. He felt it when chasing after Snape the night he killed Dumbledore.

It's a feeling of fury. Fury at the unjustness of the situation combined with unbelievable anguish at the loss of a loved one. And this leads Harry to remember an important piece of information about the Weasley family.

"Dolohov. He killed your two uncles. Your mum's brothers."

Ron nods. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett. I don't remember them. I was only one or two years old at the time. But mum has always told me stories about them. And when she does, I hear the sadness in her voice. It makes me wonder how I would feel if someone killed two of my brothers. And I'd want justice. I _want _justice."

Before Harry can respond Hermione comes into the room. She has her small beaded purse in one hand, his rucksack over one shoulder, and Ron's hanging from her other arm. He has no idea how she got them in or out. She hands them each their things.

Harry makes sure everything he needs is inside as it should be. He takes out and sets beside him one thing at a time. The shard of glass, the fake locket, the Marauder's Map, a few changes of clothes, his Invisibility Cloak, a potion-making kit, a couple books, and the photograph album of his parents.

When they're all ready and situated, Ron uses the Deluminator to get the lights. As always, Ron falls asleep almost immediately. He could tell by the snoring. He'd never slept this close to Hermione before so he didn't know if she had any curious sleep tendencies like snoring or talking.

Harry was used to sleep evading him so he lay there in the darkness, trying to focus on anything that might distract him from his errant thoughts.

**. . . . . . . . . **

"_I believed another wand would work, I swear. There must be another way." _

The voice of Ollivander, the wandmaker, echoed in his ears as Harry awoke from yet another vision-like dream. The connection between him and Voldemort is growing again, and he hasn't had the guts to tell Ron or Hermione.

He lets out a deep sigh.

Ron is still sleeping but Hermione is missing from her spot. A rush of panic swells within him and automatically all the worst case scenarios pop into his head. He's about to grab his wand and tear the place apart before rational thought returns to him and he pauses.

_Okay, okay, okay. Calm down. She's probably just in the bathroom. Or the kitchen. _

Harry shakes his head as if to rid himself of the negative thoughts. He rises, puts on his glasses, and puts his wand in his back pocket, also grabbing his rucksack to take care of a few things in the loo himself.

As he had guessed, Hermione was in the one of the first floor. He could tell because there was light coming from the gap between the floor and door, and he could hear her humming and clattering around.

He heads to the second floor to take care of himself. A splash water on his face to get rid of the remnants of the dream, brushes his teeth to rid him of the dry, morning breath, and cleans his glasses. When he's finished, he passes by the room he shared with Ron two summers ago. It looks the mostly the same.

At the staircase he pauses and glances upwards. He'd been on the third floor once before, in Fred and George's shared room. But he'd never been to the top landing. He takes out his wand and whispers, "Lumos," lighting up the dark stairwell.

Curiosity gets the best of him and he drops his bag by the staircase leading down, and takes the one leading up. When he reaches the landing he notices only two doors, one slightly ajar, the other closed. He glances at both and goes to the closed one on the left on a whim.

On the door is a placard with a name sketched in: Sirius Orion Black

**. . . . . . **

"_Look what I've just found._"

_He held out his mother's letter. Hermione took it and read it while Harry watched her. When she reached the end of the page she looked up at him._

"_Oh, Harry…_"

_**. . . . . . . . . . **_

Another day passes before Hermione has stopped jumping and pulling out her wand at every sudden noise in the old house. After finding Kreacher on the stairs that lead to the kitchen, they all wondered what else may be lurking. But so far, nothing.

Kreacher still has not come back from his mission of finding Mundungus Fletcher. But Harry knows he will not return until he has. He must admit, this is the first time he was truly appreciative that his godfather had left everything to him. Kreacher will be able to find this thief far better than he could.

It's not that he's proud to now own his own house elf. He may not be as passionate about it as Hermione, but he doesn't condone enslaving house elves. They all deserve freedom, even Kreacher.

The day before was spent talking about 'The Next Step' in the plan, (assuming they _had _a plan in the first place.), and peeking out the window every couple hours at the Death Eaters guarding the street.

Harry is lost in his thoughts as he commands objects around the room with his wand. Sometimes he is still completely amazed with magic. He's not sure if it's something he will ever fully get used to having. After ten years of living like a normal muggle, doing everything himself, he still is in awe at the world of possibilities thanks to magic.

_I wonder if kids that grew up with it just take it for granted. Probably. In fact, that might explain the arrogance and entitlement of some Pureblood families. _

The three of them have been making their way through each room, cleaning and repairing as they go. Harry expressed his desire to make the place more comfortable seeing as it's his now. And they have nothing else to do while they await Kreacher's return.

They've already removed about three inches of dust off the floors, furniture, decor in the sitting room where they sleep, and in the formal dining room on the first floor. Next they went to the kitchen downstairs, Hermione insisting on a deep cleaning scrub of the dishes, shelving, stove, and broom cupboards.

(Despite Kreacher being nasty to her, Hermione pays extra attention to the closet that he uses as a bedroom. Ironically, it is located under the staircase that goes the the upper levels and Harry feels a twinge of pity for the house elf.)

The next day they do the second and third floors as well. Harry takes it upon himself to tidy up Sirius' room, but he doesn't change or remove anything. Ron does Regulus' room, keeping an eye out for any more clues that the younger Black may have left behind.

By the end of the fourth night at Grimmauld Place, three days waiting on Kreacher, they're in the sitting room downstairs. Hermione is attempting to teach Ron a tune on the piano while Harry sits on the couch, contemplating the snitch hovering in front of him.

Hermione tells him about snitches having flesh memories. It would make more sense if Dumbledore had left it to him with something inside rather than just as a souvenir, but it didn't open when Scrimgeour gave it to him. This confuses him further.

Suddenly they hear a loud crash. When going to inspect it, they follow the sounds to the kitchen. Harry smiles at the sight that greets him. Kreacher has arrived with Mundungus Fletcher in tow. But there's another house-elf with them. One wearing a pair of trainers.

Dobby.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

They spent a total of six weeks at Grimmauld Place, planning how to get into the Ministry of Magic to get the locket from Umbridge. First, they would need polyjuice potion. And having learned how to brew that in their second year, Hermione got all the ingredients together and tended to the potion everyday.

Next, they picked their targets. Nearly everyday they would apparate to London and observe the movements of witches and wizards heading to work at the Ministry. When they picked out the people, they would observe their movements. The route they took, their mannerisms, and the approximate times they would all walk by the same building.

Hermione felt like an undercover agent from one of the muggle novels she enjoyed as a child, before discovering the magical world. But she felt it was safe to say that she and her friends were in a significant amount of more danger with a lot more to risk than her fictional characters.

This was it. They were about to break into the Ministry, one of the most highly secured places in the magical world, and if they stuck to the plan then they should be able to get in and get out without a hitch.

**. . . . . . .**

Of course, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong.

And all hell broke loose.

Definitely _not_ part of the plan.

**. . . . . .**

Good news? They got the locket.

Bad news? They can no longer find refuge at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Really bad news? Ron got splinched, his arm nearly tearing in half at the shoulder. Meaning he'll require a lot of rest, no using magic, and no apparition until he is fully healed.

**. . . . . . **

It's been five days.

Ron is miserable.

They can't destroy the locket.

Harry is in a foul mood.

And she doesn't know what else to do.

So she gathers plants. She rations their food. She berates herself for not packing more provisions. She attempts to fix makeshift soups. She reads through the many books she brought, hoping to find some sort of clue as to how to destroy Horcruxes. She takes care of Ron. And lets Harry get away with raising his voice and storming off.

That is until she figures out that he's been getting meaner and meaner ever since he put the locket around his neck. He's been nicer since she took it from him. She wore it for a couple days before Ron offered to have a go at wearing it that morning.

She found Harry passed out on the table a couple hours ago. Although it looked an uncomfortable position, she let him be because she knows he hasn't been sleeping well. But apparently it had caught up with him, as he was now in there drooling on his hand.

Ron had been in and out of it all day (actually for the past five days, but Hermione insisted on him resting so he could recover). He always has the radio with him, listening intently to the reporter through the static.

Even with the protective enchantments she put in place over their camp, they still take turns keeping watch during the night. So she sits with a book in front of a small fire outside the tent.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

When Harry regains consciousness his neck is stiff and his throat is dry. With a groan he stands and stretches and yawns. His eyes are still heavy. He doesn't recall having any nightmares or Voldemort visions.

He considers going straight to his cot and falling back asleep but his ears pick up on the screech of the static-filled radio. Picking it up, he's about to turn it off when he hears it. It stills his movements and chills his bones.

_So, that's it then. Snape is the new Headmaster. The bloody coward, the filthy traitor, how dare he?! _

He turns off the radio, sets it down, and strides over to his bag, pulling out the Marauder's Map. Placing it on the table he opens it with the correct wording and turns the flaps to the page where he knows the Headmaster's office to be.

And there he is. The dot with the name Severus Snape floats around the circular room. He's not tired anymore. He's angry. His blood is boiling. The tips of his ears burn.

He figures Hermione must be keeping watch, as he sees the flicker of a fire outside the tent. Hoping for her to be able to say something that might make him feel better, he ducks outside to find her… not there.

He frowns.

The fire at his feet would suggest that she's been tending to it. Harry looks all around, whipping his head back and forth, trying to see through the darkened forest. Just as he is about to call out her name he spots her.

She is walking, slowly, up a hill to his right. After a few more paces she stops.

_What is she doing?_

Then he sees them. Four or five men in dark clothing.

As quickly as he can while still being quiet in his footsteps he makes his way to her. The snatchers pass by her, seemingly oblivious to her presence. But he sees one double back and pause right in front of the statue-like girl.

Harry has almost reached her and he pulls out his wand in case they are discovered. After a moment, the snatchers argue amongst themselves and it's only then Harry notices the bodies they are carrying with them.

He hears Hermione breathe a sigh of relief, a shudder in her breath. He can only imagine the fear coursing through her at almost being caught.

"_Snatchers." She turns to him. "Good to know your enchantments work."_

"_He could smell it. My perfume." _

"You alright?" She nods. "That was a close call. We've been here too long. It'd be best if we leave in the morning."

They start walking back toward the tent. "We can't." Hermione argues. "_I've told you. Ron's not strong enough to Apparate." _

"_Well, then we'll go on foot. And next time, Hermione, as much as I like your perfume just don't wear any."_

The last of his words had hardly left Harry's mouth when suddenly Hermione lets out a squeal and he feels a hard tug on his jacket causing him to fall flat on his back. Hermione lay next to him on the sloped hill.

He lets out a groan and Hermione exclaims, "Damn leaves! Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down with me."

Before he can respond, Hermione starts, inexplicably, laughing. Not a small giggle but a full belly laugh that make his cheeks turn up in a grin.

Between breaths she tries saying, "I'm sorry. I don't even know what's funny."

With another groan he sits upright and she does the same. Just as her laughter has died down she looks at him and starts laughing again.

_Where did this girl come from?_

She reaches up to his head and shows him some small leaves that must have been stuck in his hair. He chuckles at that. She's shaking her head with a face-splitting smile.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I've laughed hard enough to cry." She says wistfully.

Without thinking he wipes a small tear that escaped her eye. And he's flashed back to almost a year ago when he did the same thing but in a very different circumstance. She'd been crying in pain and sadness then, rather than laughing in joy.

She must sense the change in his thoughts because she clears her throat and when his glazed eyes refocus on her she is looking at him strangely. And he is again reminded of how well that night had turned out for them:

With a regretted kiss and a promise from the girl for it to never happen again.

Then he thinks about Ron and how much time she has spent taking care of him, tending to (almost) his every need the past five days. And how excited she was to see Viktor Krum at the wedding.

Harry feels a weird twist in his stomach. He drops his hand and stands up, brushing off his trousers. Hermione does the same. He doesn't know if she can feel it but to him there is a strained sort of tension. He doesn't know how to define it.

"You should get some rest. I'll take over the watch."

It takes some convincing but she finally agrees to rest but only on the condition that he wake her if he gets tired. They part ways at the front of the tent.

* * *

**Ron POV:**

Ron wakes to an empty and silent tent. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and rubs his hurt shoulder. It feels much better than it did a few days ago, but still pains him. This is probably the longest he's gone with a serious injury. He'd always had magic to heal small wounds, and healers with potions for larger abrasions.

Standing up, he checks all the other beds and 'rooms' within the tent for Harry or Hermione. They weren't anywhere to be found so he ducks outside and stares into the darkness.

Ron finds them walking back toward the tent from a distance and confusion clouds him.

_What were they doing all the way over there?_

He can't discern their words but can tell they're talking. Almost simultaneously he sees Hermione slip and grab Harry, both of them falling to the forest floor.

Next he hears Hermione's laughter. Watches Harry touch her face. He wants to shout to gain their attention. But what would he say? The scene is too intimate for him to stand any longer and goes back to his cot.

He feels like he could scream. Taking a few deep breaths, he gathers his thoughts.

_When did this happen? When did I become jealous of _Harry?

Well, truth be told Ron had been jealous of Harry many, many times over the years.

His fame made everyone at school want to be friends with Harry. Not only was he the popular guy, he was humble about it. The difference between him and Malfoy.

He was on the Quidditch team since first year. He got credit for a lot of things that Ron wanted to at least be recognized for.

Then, there was the Tri Wizard Tournament. Everything before then had been small and easily overlooked but this - this pushed him over the edge. That was the year Ron had actually turned on his best friend for the first time.

It wasn't pretty. Jealousy can make you do crazy things.

After fourth year, Ron realized that most of the things that made Harry famous or popular were dangerous and also turned certain people against him. He hadn't been jealous of his mate in a long while for that reason.

But he'd never once, not even suspected it, that he would be jealous of Harry's relationship with Hermione. And he's as shocked as ever to realize why.

She had feelings for him. He knows she did. Whether she still fancied him was a mystery. She had put up barriers when it came to her feelings for him since he hurt her last year.

But he couldn't be too late. He _couldn't._

Whatever he saw out there though made his blood boil. Because he was finally willing to admit, confess, reciprocate, and embrace his feelings for _her._

**. . . . . . . **

The next morning, Hermione informs him they were going to pack up and find a new place to camp. When he asks why, she tells him about the Snatchers she saw the night before.

After another small breakfast, they gather their belongings and pull the tent down. Ron helps as much as he can, but Hermione won't let him get away with too much because of his arm.

It's interesting to see the majority of their supplies fit into the small beaded handbag.

With Harry in the lead they begin their long journey.

The forest seems to go on forever.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

For the next five weeks they continue a pattern.

Pick a safe, secluded area to camp. Stay there for a few days. Pack up and walk as far as they can. And repeat.

Sometimes they pass through small towns where, with as much stealth as they can so as to not be detected by anyone unwanted, they collect more essential supplies particularly food.

Everyday becomes longer, the hours passing slower.

And like an infection, Ron becomes more and more angry and bitter. He's never felt so…..

Hopeless.

* * *

**AN:**

**So these chapters are progressively getting longer and longer. And will continue to do so as long as I'm getting feedback! **

**Note; the movies portray the Trio's journey as if it's in a few weeks due to time restriction. But in reality (the books) the wedding takes place on 1 August 1997. And the Battle of Hogwarts is on 2 May 1998. **

**That is 10 months guys. It's a big deal. But it also means there are going to be a lot of time gaps and time jumps. Hope it's easy to understand but if you get lost with the dates, you can always let me know through a review or a PM.**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**Sunshine**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**To those with a complaint over a certain detail in a previous chapter (you know who you are) I went back and fixed it. Not because I normally give into peer pressure, but actually because I agreed with the statement. **

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, as it has a lot of off canon material.**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

"-and it just blows up in his face!"

They all howl in laughter.

Ron was recounting one of the many times their friend, Seamus Finnigan, had a brew that went wrong in Potions class.

For the past several days they've been camped in the woods by a river that was full of fish. It was the best source of food they've had since Grimmauld Place and it left their bellies full every night.

Now, they sit around a lamp for warmth and are sharing their fondest or silliest memories of Hogwarts and the friends and family they left behind.

It's the happiest they've been together in many, many weeks.

Hermione perks up. "Oh, how about this: Remember in fifth year when Umbridge insisted on observing classes and she came into Transfiguration. No matter how hard she tried Professor McGonagall would not let her interrupt."

"The look on the old toad's face was enough to get me through the rest of the week!" Ron laughs.

Harry smiles, "Umbridge didn't come back after that did she?"

"No," Hermione giggles, "I think Professor McGonagall scared her."

"McGonagall scared _me _sometimes. One wrong comment and the look I'd get from her would haunt me for days." Ron adds.

"For good reason," Hermione mutters.

"Ya know when Umbridge gave me detention on the first day of class for yelling at her and McGonagall found out she gave me a biscuit. I daresay she was _proud_ that I stood up to that tart old woman." Harry remembers aloud.

Next Ron says, "Speaking of fifth year and Umbridge, I've got to say the best thing that happened that year, besides Fred and George blowing up the Great Hall with their fireworks during our O.W.L., was the DA." He puts his hands behind his head and adds with a smirk in Hermione's direction. "Best idea I've ever had."

She points a finger at him, "Oh, no you don't. That was _my _idea and you know it!"

The boys laugh at her indignance over the possibility of Ron taking credit for the planning and organizing of Dumbledore's Army.

And for just a few hours that night, they forget the weight of the world rests upon their shoulders.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

They were all reluctant to leave their little makeshift home by the river the next day.

Ron was the most put out. He didn't understand why it was so dangerous to stay in one spot for so long.

_But, _Hermione reasoned, _he didn't see the Snatchers that night. When one of them had been mere inches from my face. _

So what seemed like the thousandth time, they packed up, destroyed and disposed of any evidence that they might have been there, and continued on.

**. . . . . . .**

"I'm hungry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm hungry."

"We know! You've only said so twelve times in the last half hour."

"Well excuse me for not having such a high tolerance for starvation."

"We're all hungry, Ron. Hermione and I just choose not to comment on it every few minutes."

A few minutes of silence pass.

Then…

"So where are we going?" Ron asks.

Harry doesn't answer.

"Do you have a destination in mind or are we just going to walk aimlessly across the whole country? Hey!"

Harry whirls around. "I don't know!" He exclaims. "In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of nowhere. I'm just trying to find somewhere safe to camp so we can figure out where to go next."

"Oh, because we've been to so many helpful places so far." Ron spits.

"I don't see you making any suggestions. Really, have you presented one idea in the last month?"

Before Ron can throw out a retort Hermione, who had been walking several paces behind them, catches up. "Oh, would you two _stop_ bickering!"

They look at her as if they'd forgotten her presence.

"What good is it doing? You have the same argument at least once every week. Here's the truth; none of us really know what we're doing! And how could we? We are going on the tiniest bits of information we have about Horcruxes and You-Know-Who, torturing ourselves into madness wondering when we're going to find the rest of them and how to destroy them even when we do find them!"

The two boys' eyes are wide.

"So, please, just stop fighting. We have enough to worry about."

They look like they were just scolded by Mrs. Weasley. It _almost_ made her smile.

"Ron, you've been wearing the locket all day. You need to take it off."

He rolls his eyes but does as she says. Hermione is about to take it but then Harry steps in, "No, I'll take it. It's my turn, you wore it before him." Harry puts the locket around his neck and continues to walk ahead.

Hermione looks at Ron, who seems a bit lightner now that he's not wearing that bloody Horcrux. He is a bit pale, his hair is growing past his ears, and much skinnier despite being fed somewhat properly for a few days.

"Sorry." he apologizes. "It's just… this is exhausting. I feel like we've made no progress."

"I know," she sighs. "But we can't give up. They're all counting on us."

_And by "they" I mean almost the entirety of the Wizarding world. And maybe even the muggle world as well. No pressure._

**. . . . . . . . . **

Several days pass.

Now, even a full stomach can't keep Ron happy.

As for Harry… just as she had predicted he becomes more and more distant.

Hermione herself is somewhat beside herself. She is trying to be the positive, optimistic one. She has started to remind Ron daily of why they agreed to come with Harry in the first place. And make an extra effort to talk to Harry, to be sure he isn't driving himself mad being stuck with just his thoughts.

Hermione does agree with Ron on one thing he said the other day though:

She is _exhausted._

* * *

**Ron POV:**

Five weeks and two days after the three of them infiltrated the Ministry Ron could finally say his arm was healed.

Hermione had been checking on it regularly and that morning she said it was safe to remove the sling and test the use of his shoulder. She had him do a number of stretches to make sure he could move it properly.

Although it was still sore and a bit stiff from being kept in the same position for so long and sometimes he'd have to flex his hand to relieve a cramp but other than that he felt so much better.

It left him in a good mood for about a day until he had to have his turn wearing the locket.

He's figured out that when he's not wearing the Horcrux he can control his thoughts and actions. But as soon as he puts it on it truly brings out the worst in him.

All his anger, bitterness, and even those negative thoughts he hasn't had in his worst nightmares are brought forth.

What's worse is he doesn't realize it until he takes the locket off. It's like the piece of Vol- of You-Know-Who that live inside of it gets into his mind and manipulates him into madness.

He doesn't know if it's like that for Harry and Hermione but he can't bring himself to tell them about how it affects him.

_No. They wouldn't understand. _

**. . . . . . **

They end up on the bank of a lake near a forest.

Hermione does protective enchantments while the boys set up the tent. When they are finished Hermione insists on checking Ron's arm one last time.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really." He assures her.

"Okay. Then I have a suggestion." She pauses for a moment. "I think you should try Disapparating."

He is shocked to feel a twinge of fear shoot through him. Then he realizes why.

_The last time I Disapparated my arm was nearly torn off. Then it took over a month to heal. And it hurt like hell. What if it's not all the way healed? What if I tear it open again? What if -_

Hermione cuts off his thoughts. "Not a long distance. Just a few yards to see if you can do it. Safely."

Not wanting her to think him a coward he agrees.

She backs up and waits. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry watching as well.

Ron's heart rate increases in anticipation and fear. He wipes his hands on his jeans to dry the sweat.

He shakes his head to try to remember the class he took last year, when he Disapparated for the very first time.

He picks a spot in the distance; imagines himself there; focuses on the magic inside of him; closes his eyes and turns on his heel.

He hears the familiar _pop_ and finds himself on the other side of the bank from Harry and Hermione. Right by the water, right where he imagined to be.

Harry and Hermione cheer in the distance.

**. . . **

"Well, at least we can plan to go somewhere useful now." Harry says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questions.

Harry looks at him. "Exactly what I said. Now that you can Disapparate, hopefully we can work faster to find these Horcruxes."

Ron is scowling now. "So it's my fault we've made no progress in this blasted quest? Gee, thanks."

"What?" Harry gasps. "That's not-"

"Yeah, sure." Ron scoffs.

He grabs the radio and leaves the tent, walking to the edge of the lake. Taking a deep breath, he turns on the radio and sets it on the ground against a rock.

The soothing hum of the voice on the radio over the static and the sound of water lapping at the shore calms him.

Ron bends down and picks out a few flat stones and starts skimming them over the lake.

A few minutes later he hears someone approaching.

Hermione.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hey," he returns.

After a moment, he goes back to skimming his stones. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I wasn't going to ask you to." Pause. "Can you teach me?"

"To skim stones?" She nods. "Sure. It's easy."

**. . .**

Or so he thought.

It took about twenty minutes for her to get the hang of it. Then they spent the next half hour plucking rocks off the ground and chucking them at the water.

She didn't try to make him talk about his attitude; she didn't remind him of the importance of their mission like she has been doing; they just talked about normal things. Semi-normal things at least.

It was nice.

Until she returned to Harry, who sat outside the tent, and did presumably the same thing.

After that he didn't want to skip rocks anymore.

**. . . . .**

The next day is grey. Quite literally, as it's been raining on and off all day. The drops of water hit the roof of the tent with soft pitter patters. It's been mostly silent besides that. So they are surprised when Hermione speaks up.

"You both need a haircut."

The boys look at her like she's grown two heads.

"Well, you do. I'm sure I packed scissors somewhere."

After some rummaging through her bag she pulls out a pair of shears.

Ron lies in bed listening to the snip of the scissors as Hermione cuts Harry's hair. He gets lost in the same thoughts that have been haunting him for days now.

How did they get stuck in the middle of all this?

Were there not other witches and wizards more qualified to go on a hunt for Horcruxes?

How are they going to win this war?

Where could they go next that would actually prove helpful?

Harry and Hermione didn't even seem bothered by all these unanswered questions. He feels like the only one who is worried. Which makes him the odd man out. Again.

And that makes him angrier.

"_Oh my god." Hermione gasps. _

"_What?" Comes Harry's concerned voice._

He then listens as Harry and Hermione come to the conclusion that the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes.

It's as if he isn't even there.

"_There's only one problem…"_

His whole body ignites. The flames are red and green; anger and jealousy. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Deluminator, clicking it, taking the light from the tent.

Silence.

Going around the corner he sees their shadows sitting at the table.

"_The sword was stolen." _

**. . . **

Ron storms out of the tent and heads to the border of the protective enchantments. Hermione is following him, calling his name but he doesn't slow his steps.

He just can't believe either of them.

Especially _her. _

How could she do this? Choose Harry over him.

_I thought she loved me! _

He stops when he is far enough away, pauses and takes a few angry breaths. Before he can Disapparate, he needs somewhere to go. He considers going to the spot by the river from a few days ago but realises he doesn't have a tent or hardly any supplies in his rucksack.

So he thinks about the last village they passed through.

"Ron!" Hermione yells.

He blocks out her voice and ignores the flash of fear and doubt the goes through him. With a small _pop_ he is gone.

**. . . **

Part of him feels proud.

_Serves them right. Maybe they will appreciate what I do now that I'm not there. _

Checking his surroundings he finds himself on the outskirts of a small town.

It's late so there aren't many people around. He walks along the streets, not meeting anyone's eye and trying not to look suspicious. But his heart is pounding.

He feels like a kid sneaking sweets. Nervously thinking anyone at any point could catch him.

The pub he walks into has some rooms available and he thankfully finds a wad of muggle money Hermione had given him in his bag. He gets a room for the night that includes breakfast in the morning. His stomach grumbles.

_Real food. _

The room is small but warm. He lets out a sigh as he lays back on a _real _bed. Darkness envelopes him. Just before losing consciousness he realizes one last thing.

The other part of him, the part that is more hurt than angry, feels empty.

**. . . .**

Ron spends the next three days at the pub in the little town.

The first day he ate hot meals and lounged around. There was no where he had to be. No mystery he had to solve. No enemies to fight or run from. No Horcruxes to destroy.

He felt on top of the world. Like he could stay here forever.

The second day he felt guilty. He ate two meals instead of five and thought about Harry and Hermione. Where they might be and if they were thinking of him. Were they happy he was gone and out of their way?

The third day he was too embarrassed with his actions that he hardly left his room. At about sunset he had resigned to going back but he had no idea how to find them. He knew they weren't likely to stay in one place for too long, especially considering they could Apparate to travel again.

He had to ask around but he was finally able to locate a market where he bought a tent and a few supplies, mostly food, with the rest of his muggle money.

His plan was to go to the places they had camped at in the weeks and months prior. Because maybe they were looking for him. And he didn't know where else to start.

On the morning of the fourth day he left.

**. . . . . . . . **

First he went to the spot on the lake where they were camping when he stormed off.

Then he went to the place by the river where they had stayed the longest because of the supply of fish.

Next, was the woods from the beginning of their journey after the Ministry incident.

And he continued to go to all the places he thought would be significant that they had stayed before.

He'd camp for a few days before moving on.

After a couple weeks he was losing all hope. He thought about going to Grimmauld Place but quickly discarded that idea. They wouldn't go back there if there was any chance of being caught.

Another week and he considered going home to the Burrow. And then had to yell and scream his frustration into the empty forest because he knew he couldn't do that.

The days started blurring together.

It was like he was watching himself from the window of the Hogwarts Express. Just a blur of dull color.

He would find himself in an area he'd already been to without knowing how he got there. Soon, he was visiting the same places three or four times. He had no clue what to do.

It was a thousand times worse than the weeks spent traveling with Harry and Hermione because he was completely and utterly… alone.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Ron is unaware of how much time has passed. He stopped counting the days. And he didn't move from place to place as often.

The only signs of change were the cold weather and the hair on his face forming a beard.

One day when he Apparated to a town he would go to for food he noticed the red and green decorations that could only mean one thing: Christmas.

_So much for being home for the holidays._

**. . . . .**

About a week later, Ron has returned to his most common camp site. In the woods by the lake where he last saw his companions.

With the memory of Hermione's concern, Harry's leadership, and the success of his first Apparition after his injury, this is the place where he feels the most hope.

It is another gloomy day. Ron stokes a fire outside of his tent and sips warm water, as he has run out of tea.

He is startled out of his wits when he hears a familiar _pop. _His first thought is _Snatchers. _He grabs his wand and goes on the defensive, ready to stun anything that makes a move toward him.

Then he hears voices. They are muffled due to the protective enchantments surrounding him. When he peeks over the other side of the tent, where the voices were coming from, he almost falls over from shock.

"Harry? Hermione?" His friends stand a few paces away, just outside the border of his barriers. But they can't see or hear him.

He points his wand and says, "Finite Incantatem."

Then they see him.

"Ron!" They say simultaneously.

The three friends run to each other, meeting in an embrace. And the questions start flying.

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you guys find me?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Where have you been?"

"I can't believe this actually worked."

"Hold on!" Hermione's voice rings out.

They all stop.

"Can we actually answer some of these questions so we all know what's going on?"

They nod.

Hermione turns to Ron and throws her hands up in exasperation. "One thing at a time. _What_ are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled."

Harry answers this time, "We were following a lead." Ron raises an eyebrow in question. "It's a long story. Pretty much we went to see Luna's dad for some information."

"And?"

"And although it told us nothing about Horcruxes, we did learn-"

Hermione interrupts, "Nevermind that for now. We'll fill him in later. You, Ronald Weasley," She points at him accusingly, "_What _were you thinking? _Where _have you been? It's been _weeks. _You look like a caveman. Have you even been taking care of yourself? How-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What happened to one thing at a time? To answer your twenty questions, I _wasn't _thinking when I left that night. Not clearly at least, I'd been wearing the locket all day and I think it affected me more than it did the two of you. Turned me against myself. And you."

He casts his eyes downward in shame. But continues.

"_I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know where to find you." _He sighs. "I came to my senses but it was too late. So, I've been looking for you both, hoping you'd show up somewhere we'd already been. _And you did."_

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. But I can't believe you've been alone for almost two months!" Hermione exclaims.

"I survived."

Harry walks over to him and claps him on the back, "Good to have you back, mate."

**. . . **

"So what did I miss?" Ron asks.

Harry proceeds to fill him in on the last six weeks when it was just him and Hermione. She adds a few things here and there.

Ron is so relieved to hear that they destroyed the locket. He didn't want to ever wear that thing again. He hated it. Hated it for making him feel bad enough to leave in the first place.

He was also thrilled to find out that the whole reason they destroyed the Horcrux in the first place was because they had found the Sword of Gryffindor.

The stories that Harry and Hermione relayed back to him were long and complicated. He supposed it would be easier to understand if he'd been there.

And he also had a feeling that they skipped over some details. Every once in awhile, Harry would pause and look at Hermione and it was as if a silent conversation would pass just between their eyes.

It made him feel uncomfortable but he didn't address it. He didn't want to make anything worse. After all… he was the one who had abandoned them. Not the other way around.

It was hard to come to terms with but he was trying.

_Easier said than done._

**. . . **

It seems that when things go wrong, it tends to happen too fast.

One moment everything is fine. The next… chaos

**. . .**

"I'm going to get some more firewood. It is freezing." Harry tells them as he rubs his hands together.

At first, Ron thinks the sound of twigs snapping is Harry. He was wrong.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice booms.

They all look to where it came from and see a group of men blending in with the trees. Snatchers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are too far apart.

So they run.

"_Well, don't hang about. Snatch 'em!"_

They run for their lives.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry this took so long to get posted, the muse was being a bit stubborn.**

**As you may have noticed, there were some changes from canon.**

**I personally thought that the way Ron found Harry and Hermione with the Deluminator was a bit… far fetched. I know it's a magical world but even Dumbledore couldn't see the future and know what Ron would do. **

**And even if he could (not likely), the Deluminator? It just wasn't explained very well. **

**But that is my opinion. And this is my story based on my opinions of how it could have gone. **

**Leave a review, tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter will start in the past.**

***Sunshine***


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Six weeks earlier… **

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

"_And you? Are you coming or are you staying?" Ron asks._

She is being torn in half. And she is so mad at him for making her choose.

_I promised Harry I wouldn't leave him. And this mission to find the Horcruxes is so much bigger than us. There are so many things- so many people at stake here. _

Tears well up in her eyes because she knows what her answer is.

She looks behind her to Harry then back to Ron and shakes her head. She can't say it.

"_Right. I get it. I saw you two the other night," He sneers._

"Ron, you don't understand. Please, just think about this." She pleads.

He shakes his head and, with one last glance at the both of them, leaves. She follows.

"Ron. Where are you going? Ron!"

She's not fast enough.

He Disapparates.

_He's gone. _

**. . . **

When she goes back into the tent she picks up the locket from off the ground where Ron had thrown it and puts it around her neck.

She finds Harry sitting on his cot and stands in front of him, crossing her arms.

"What?" he snarks.

"I know he was out of line but so were you."

"Oh, please. He was asking for a fight. Had been for weeks. I wasn't going to keep putting up with his whining."

"Harry, that is no excuse! I can't believe either of you, you're acting like children!"

And with that Hermione turns on her heel and marches out of the tent. She kicks the rocks at her feet, muttering to herself as she goes.

"Ugh! As if we didn't have _enough_ to worry about. Just when we have to find at least three more Horcruxes _and _the sword to destroy them all, Ron thinks _now_ is a good time to disappear. And _Harry. _Harry just pushes him away like he doesn't even care!"

She stays outside despite the chill of the wind biting at her skin. Her anger doesn't worsen but it doesn't diminish either.

Instead it goes to the back burner, waiting for the right time to boil over.

**. . . . . **

The next few days are tense between Harry and Hermione. They only speak when necessary and they never mention Ron's name.

Two days after Ron left, Harry convinces Hermione that they shouldn't linger. Hermione, reluctantly, agrees and they start packing.

Over the next couple weeks they travel by Apparition, staying no where longer than three days, sometimes less.

Hermione starts making a list of places they could go looking for the sword and people that might be able to help them.

The list is short,

**. . . . .**

"Just say it! You blame me for Ron leaving. I'm the reason we're here in the first place. I told you this wouldn't be easy and I was happy to do it alone!"

"Oh, don't take so much credit. You didn't _force_ me or Ron to come with you but we did it anyway. The least you could do is not be prat about it and show some bloody gratitude!"

This is their third fight this week and it's going just about as well as the first two did.

Harry scoffs, "I'm supposed to be grateful that, once again, you put yourself in danger because of me?"

"Not everything is about you!" she shouts.

He looks as though he's been slapped.

She tries to backtrack, "Harry, I- I'm sorry-"

"No," he stops her, "You're right. It's okay." He turns away from her. "You can go, Hermione.

"Harry-"

"It's fine, Hermione, just admit it; this is the last place you want to be. I don't blame you."

He sits on his cot and, with his elbows on his knees, rubs his face under his glasses.

She stands there, silent, for a few moments. He looks up at her with pleading eyes. And because she knows him so well, she knows that he expects her to leave but doesn't really want her to.

He speaks quietly, "I don't try to make everything about myself." He takes on a faraway look. "I grew up with a family that blamed me for everything that went wrong. As a child, I believed them. Then, I started school at Hogwarts. Although it was a thousand times better than the Dursley's, something bad happened every year and I always felt like it was my fault.

The Philosopher's Stone ended up in _my _pocket. In second year, I spoke Parseltongue which made everyone think _I_ was the Heir of Slytherin. Before we knew the truth about him, we thought Sirius was after _me. _Cedric died because You-Know-Who needed _my _blood to return. One thing after another. It was easy to believe it was all my fault. And it was no secret that plenty of other people blamed me as well."

Tears slip from Hermione's eyes as understanding washes over her.

"I guess I just got used to taking the heat," he finishes in a soft voice.

She takes small, tentative steps and kneels in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, she squeezes them tightly.

"I know what day it is, Harry. And I am so sorry," she sniffles. "But it is _not _your fault that all of this happened."

He doesn't raise his voice but keeps it firm. "Yes, it is, Hermione. This all started sixteen years ago."

"Your parents death is not your fault. Harry, look at me," he does, "It's not your fault. It's _not_ your fault. None of this is _your_ fault. I will say it a thousand times if that's what it takes for you to believe me."

"I'll never get to meet them. Not really," he says sadly. "And I know almost nothing about them. This," he reaches down to his bag and pulls out a book- no a photo album and starts flipping through the pages with the moving pictures, "shows me what they look like. It shows me that they loved me and that they loved each other. But I don't know much else."

Hermione moves to sit next to him on the bed and observe the pictures of the small Potter family from sixteen years ago. They looked so happy.

_It's a bit strange to see Harry without his scar. _

He continues, "I know I look like my dad, and that he was a bit of a trouble-maker in school with Sirius. I know I have my mother's eyes, and that she was smart and kind. But I don't know _who_ they were. Does that make sense? Would all of this still be happening if they were alive?"

She isn't sure if he expected answers or if he was just thinking out loud. So she just murmurs, "I don't know. But I _do _know that they would be so proud of you."

They lean against one another and continue to look at the smiling faces of James and Lily Potter.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

November brought cold weather, less traveling, and still no answers.

Which frustrated them to no end.

But on the bright side, which they sometimes struggled to find, it also brought more tea, less fighting, and more rest.

Harry and Hermione's mood swings seemed to take turns having good and bad days where one would comfort and reassure the other.

Every so often they'd both have a good day, and those were the best, when they would be able to laugh and forget about their worries for a while.

Then there were days when the locket took a toll on them both and nothing could make them even smile.

But through the good and bad they promised to be each other's life line; to pull the other back from the edge before they fell too deep.

**. . . .**

"Ugh!" Hermione slams her book closed on the table making Harry jump at the sudden outburst. "I've already read this one! At this rate, it's going to take us fifty years to find the next Horcrux, not to mention the sword which we have no leads on."

It was Hermione's bad day.

"Okay, come on." Harry stands and holds his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her up. "We're going to do something crazy."

"We're already doing something crazy," she grumbles.

"Well, this might take the cake." He starts taking off his sweater and then his shirt.

Hermione's eyes go wide. "Um- Harry… what. are. you. doing?"

Now he's pulling off his shoes. "_We," _he corrects, "are going to take a little swim."

Her mouth drops open. They've been camped next to another smaller lake for a couple days. It's convenient to wash themselves but they always use a bucket to heat the water inside the tent.

"Are you mad?" she gasps. "It's freezing out there! You could get really, really sick."

"Again, _we. _You are going with me so you better start stripping," he winks. She actually laughs at that. "And _yes_, we could get very sick. So it's a good thing we have magic." He is now in only his boxer shorts and Hermione is avoiding her eyes.

"No way, Harry. You're right, this is crazy. I think I'll go back to reading-"

"Come on, Granger." he taunts. "Scared to get a little wet?"

Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. She's no fool, she heard the innuendo in that statement.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this._

"Fine. Turn around."

Harry does as he's told and tries to hide his fist pump. After a moment he starts to hear the sound of clothing ruffling and then hitting the ground.

He feels his face flush and his ears burn and throb. When he came up with the idea it was meant to get Hermione out of her head and have a little fun. Not to send his blood rushing south.

_No, no, no, no. Mind out of the gutter. Mind _out _of the gutter. _

He shakes out his hands and takes a few deep breaths.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she says as she steps up beside him with her arms folded across her chest. She kept her bra and camisole on to cover her top but her long, white legs were on display in only a pair of black panties.

_Oh, what did I get myself into?_

"Wouldn't dream of it," he tells her. "Alright, we run out there and dive in. We have to completely submerge ourselves. Then we run back inside as fast as possible. On three?"

She nods.

"One… two..."

"This is mad," she mutters.

He smiles. "Three!"

**. . . .**

"How- how d-d-did I let you t-t-t-talk me into that?" Hermione stutters.

They are both shivering from head to toe.

Harry half laughs, half groans. "You could n-n-never turn down a g-g-g-good challenge."

Finally inside the tent they scramble to grab blankets to wrap around themselves. They go to their separate 'rooms' to change into dry clothes and when they finish they jump into action.

Harry gathers all the lamps in a circle while Hermione starts a pot of tea. She also casts a new heating charm on the tent to keep the cold out and they huddle around their small sources of heat.

Now that they are dry and warm again Harry thinks his plan was a success.

Sure, there was a lot of high-pitched screaming from Hermione by the time they touched the water but it was totally worth it.

He bumps her shoulder with his, "Admit it, that was fun."

She squints at him in mock anger, "Okay, fine. Yes, it was fun and exciting but we are never doing that again!"

"Whatever you say, Granger."

"You better watch yourself, Potter. Don't want to end up on my bad side."

He laughs. Maybe it wasn't her bad day after all. Maybe it was _their _good day.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**. . . . . .**

There wasn't always a lake they could spontaneously jump into.

Sometimes Harry felt useless.

Hermione's bad days were becoming more frequent. But he couldn't blame her.

She had been strong for so long. When he and Ron would fight, argue, complain, or give out the silent treatment, Hermione was usually the one who remained steadfast. She would remind them of their place and boost their morale. They would have been so lost without her.

He never realized the toll it must have taken on her until now. But she was losing her confidence in their goal and it was starting to scare him. He kept expecting her to tell him she was finished and leave just like Ron had.

Some days he tried to make things better. And on some of those days when he made an effort to get her to smile she would actually tell him to stop and just let her be sad for a minute.

He was running out of ideas and running out of steam. Of course being out there practically alone was hard enough. But he could only guess what else was bothering her.

Missing Ron. Missing her parents. Missing school and her other friends. Missing the simplicity of just being a student whose biggest worry was homework. Feeling stuck.

He knew because he felt the exact same way.

_How much longer can this go on?_

**. . . . . **

A new day, a new place.

It's a day when Hermione's emotions are breaking through her tough exterior. He doesn't even know why she is crying. It could be a for a hundred reasons.

And the last time he asked her about it she blew up on him, screaming that she should be allowed to cry without an interrogation.

So he lets her have a moment to herself and starts on the enchantments.

**. . . **

Somewhere in the middle of Great Britain, another sunset greets Harry atop a barren, rocky plateau.

The wind whips at his face, stinging his nose and making his eyes water slightly. He's found a strange sense of solace in just pacing 'round in circles, stepping from one rock to another, clearing his thoughts of all the rubbish.

He stops when he hears an odd, unnatural noise. Something vaguely familiar. Static.

Hermione must have found Ron's old radio and turned it on.

By the time he reaches the tent, it's not a missing person's report, not a 'weather report', but a song.

_Music._

He sits in a chair by their makeshift kitchen.

_Now _that _is something I haven't heard in a long while. _

He tries thinking back to the last time he heard music, besides Hermione's occasional humming, and realizes it was at the wedding. Right before their lives became one not-so-grand adventure.

There was music, laughter, dancing, good food, and people; _so many people. _

He wishes more than anything they could go back to that night and never leave. They were surrounded by friends and family, they were happy and… safe.

_If we can't go back to that night… maybe we can recreate a small piece of it._

Acting on impulse, Harry stands and walks to his companion.

She looks up at him and he holds out a hand, something, he notices, he's been doing quite frequently.

He thinks he finally believes her. _They are in this together._ Always.

She takes his hand, he pulls her up, then taking the locket from around her neck and tosses the ruddy thing to the bed.

He grabs both her hands in his and leads her to the center of the tent. With his eyes locked on hers, he starts swaying.

The music is quiet and he's not paying enough attention to decipher the words but it is perfect.

He watches Hermione's expression change from reluctant to tolerant; from exasperated to slightly amused; from slightly amused to withheld joy.

_She's holding back,_ so he starts moving his feet and spins her out. When he pulls her back in, _there it is_. Her smile.

_It's working._

It's contagious and now he's sporting a full-toothed grin.

They sway, they turn, they spin, they twirl, they rock back and forth. They smile and laugh.

Harry believes that when this is all over and they look back and remember the crazy journey they went on, the things they had to endure, he won't really think about all the dull and empty days, or the times he wanted to give up, or the anger and regret of being the 'Chosen One'.

He will think about these small moments. When he and Hermione could just escape into their own world and forget everything else.

He'd remember the few he had with Ron as well, but honestly there was more fighting between them than anything else since they'd left the Burrow.

The song is coming to an end and their dancing becomes shuffling in small circles.

He has one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand while he rests his head against her shoulder. His eyes close.

With the little contact they've had with people in the last few months, the smallest touch means something. Being this close to someone, to Hermione, makes his heart swell.

He's not just happy. Happiness can be caused by any small gesture and taken away just as easily. He is _content_. Contentedness, to him, is harder to achieve and harder to steal.

When they come to a standstill, he lifts his head slightly to look at her.

Her hair is in a messy tie, she wears no makeup, and her nose and cheeks are pink. Possibly from the cold but possibly…

Possibly because she isn't looking in his eyes but rather his lips?

_Why am I torturing myself?_

He hesitates. Her eyes fall. She pulls away.

Before her hand slips from his, before she can take one step, he pulls her back and does what he's been wanting to since she left him on that cold night in the castle a whole year ago.

Their lips crash together.

She seems shocked at first but he doesn't let that deter him. After a moment he is rewarded with her compliance as she returns the kiss.

It starts slow. Tender, gentle, uncertain, new, exciting, and testing.

He tries to stay conscious enough to not do anything sudden so as to not scare her off. Again.

When it is apparent neither of them is backing out, it turns rough, with eagerness and fervor from them both. Their breathing becomes heavy, hitched with gasps and moans.

He opens his mouth minimally and teases her lips with the tip of his tongue. She opens hers in response and the kiss becomes wet and a little sloppy.

Their teeth clash and he can't stop the smile the breaks through. He feels her lips curve up in a grin as well.

He's barely aware of his hands taking on a mind of their own, exploring her body. Up her arms, down her back, around her front, on her cheeks, and in her hair.

Her arms are just securely locked around his neck, holding him as close as possible.

A year's worth of pent up frustration, unanswered questions, and ignored feelings; it all breaks through.

The kisses slow as they try to regain their breath.

Harry's eyelids feel heavy; like he could never open them again and be just fine kissing Hermione the rest of… forever.

With their foreheads resting against each other, they share the same air. He slowly prys his eyes open and sees her brown ones staring at him.

"Please tell me you're not going to run from me again," he pleads.

She doesn't answer right away and he feels the nerves wracking at his insides.

"I won't," she finally says.

"Promise?" He knows it's selfish. He doesn't care.

"Promise."

His nerves rest.

**. . . . **

When Harry wakes the next morning, it takes him a moment to remember the events from the night before. Then it all comes rushing back and his stomach jumps into his chest.

He finally kissed Hermione again.

He could never admit, until now, how truly disappointed he had been when she told him that their first kiss last year was a mistake.

After she had promised to not leave him again they laid in silence in his bed. He tried to keep his eyes open but caught himself slipping out of consciousness a couple times.

_Guess I didn't shake myself out of the last one cause I don't remember falling asleep. _

Then he realizes the next thing that is off.

_And I don't remember Hermione leaving either. _

He stands up quickly, earning himself a little light-headedness in the process, and looks around for his companion.

She's not inside so he peeks through the tent flaps. There, outside sitting on the rocks, she is hunched over with a book in her lap, unaware of his mild panic attack.

His heart pounds and the 'worst case scenarios' pop into his mind.

_She regrets it. Oh, no. She is going to tell me it was another mistake and tell me to forget about it again and this time I won't be able to. Not that I really forgot about the first time but… this is different. _

The problem is that he doesn't know how to discern _what, _exactly, is different. He goes back to his cot, puts his head in his hands and tries to think rationally.

But all it does is give him a headache. The truth is if he wants to know what she's thinking, he has to ask her.

For now, however, he's going to put it off in case whatever she has to say is not what he wants to hear. For now, he will pretend like everything's okay.

**. . .**

He is lying back in his bed with the snitch hovering above him as he contemplates the events of the night before and what is to happen next.

He tries distracting his errant thoughts of remembering the taste of Hermione with questions of what could be inside the snitch.

Maybe it was a clue that Dumbledore left for him. A letter or a form of directions for finding all the Horcruxes. Maybe Dumbledore didn't leave them to wander in blindly in the dark. Maybe all the answers were inside the snitch and he just had to figure out how to open it.

_Maybe Hermione is just keeping watch and didn't want to wake me. She's always concerned about the rest I'm getting due to my nightmares. _

_Didn't have nightmares last night though, did I? We should've started snogging every night a long time ago. _

Images of the night before play in his mind.

_The dancing._

_Watching her smile break through._

_Hearing her laugh at their own ridiculousness._

_The warmth inside of him from just being there with her. _

_The chill of almost letting her get away for a second time. _

_The spark of their lips reuniting. _

_Merlin, that kiss. _

_No, no. Focus. _

Harry goes back and forth between day-dreaming of the kiss and then shaking himself out of his reverie to think about _anything else _when suddenly…

… his thoughts collide.

He takes hold of the snitch, the fluttering wings wrapping around the ball, and holds it close to his mouth.

_**I open at the close**_

A rush of excitement floods through him, "Hermione," he calls.

He forgets the anticipation of facing her for the first time since the night before and runs outside.

"_Hermione. You were right. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn't catch the first snitch with my hand, I almost swallowed it." _

_He hands the golden ball to her and sits on the rock across from her. _

"'_I open at the close'," she reads. _

"_Yeah, what d'you think that means?" _

_She looks at him. She's looking at him strangely, he knows it. _

"_I don't know. I found something too," she gestures to her book so he moves to sit next to her. "At first I thought it was an eye but now I don't think it is. It isn't a Rune. And it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary. Somebody inked it in. It isn't part of the book, somebody drew it."_

_Harry recognizes it after a moment, "Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding."_

"_Why would someone draw it in a children's book?_

"_Hermione, I've been thinking... I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I mean it's where I was born, it's where my parents died," he knows he has to bring out the big guns to convince her that this is a good idea. _

"_That's exactly where he'll expect you to go because it means something to you." She stands up and gathers her books and her blanket._

"_Yeah, but it means something to him too, Hermione. You-Know-Who almost died there. Isn't _that _exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?_

"_It- it's dangerous, Harry," He nods at her feeble attempt to dissuade him. She sighs, "But even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there," Behind her Harry double fist pumps. "I think it's possible something else is hidden there."_

"_What?" _

_She glances at him, "The Sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?_

_They've almost reached the tent when she stops. It's then his thoughts turn to last night again. _

'_She is definitely looking at me differently. Is she going to bring it up? Or does she expect me to?_

"_Hermione…" he says hesitantly. _

_She reaches up and rubs the bangs resting on his forehead, "Don't ever let me give you a haircut again." _

_He smiles and nods. _

'_Maybe she doesn't regret it…'_

Warmth floods him at the thought and he follows her inside.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Hermione goes about making a pot of tea and rummaging through their food supplies.

Harry feels like the walls of the burlap are closing in, making the elephant in the room appear larger and larger.

The silence, not that Hermione was being quiet about her task but rather the lack of speaking, was driving him mad.

His breath felt short, his hands sweaty, and if he made any sudden movement, he was sure she would snap out of her calm state and start yelling at him, accusing him of taking advantage of her.

The kettle whistles and Hermione pours them two cups of tea. They sit at the table with their food as the tension grows thicker and thicker.

**. . . .**

He couldn't do it anymore. He'd been silent all day, waiting for her to drop the bomb on him and yet too nervous to bring it up himself. But he couldn't do it anymore.

"Hermione, we have to talk about this."

She puts down her book and sighs, "I know," like she'd been expecting it.

Harry's nerves are quickly turning into frustration, "I don't understand what's happening between us… but I don't want to ignore it, or pretend that it's not happening, or forget about it, or anything we've been doing for the past year because it obviously _didn't _work."

In a soft voice, "I agree."

"So…?"

She stands from the table and he mimics her, ready get the truth out there.

She raises her voice now, "I don't know what you want me to say, Harry."

"Well, let's start from the beginning. Because the last time this happened, I tried talking to you about it and you pushed me away."

She holds a finger up at him, "Last time was-"

"What, a mistake? Yeah, you made that perfectly clear."

"No! I mean, yes. But not because of you. It's complicated."

He scoffs, getting angry now. "Isn't it always?"

"Look, I was in no position to be involved with anyone last year! You know better than most what a wreck I was. All because…" she trails off for a second. "Because right when I thought Ron and I were on the same page, he goes and gets himself his first real girlfriend and it wasn't me. That completely shattered me."

"I know, I was there." He sighs. "Well, he hasn't been with anyone else for a long time. If you want to be with him so badly, why didn't you leave with him when you had the chance?"

"It wasn't about him. I stayed because it was the right thing to do. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still care about him and sometimes wish that we could work things out. But I can't be with Ron. Not anymore. Not after he hurt me so badly. I felt tossed aside and forgotten."

"Yeah, well. I know the feeling," he says pointedly.

"I did what I did for both of us," she goes back on the defense, "Don't tell me that you've forgotten about the other Weasley in this equation. What about Ginny?"

He opens his mouth ready to fire back a retort when he realizes he's not sure what to say. He runs a hand through his hair, frustrated with her and himself. "I don't know. I genuinely cared about her, I still do. But- I don't know. Things changed- after that night I mean. Being with her felt… dishonest."

"Why?"

He knows that she has no idea of the weight behind her question and considers telling her to forget the whole thing. But he's been keeping it to himself for so long that the words are rushing to the forefront of his mind and are about to roll of his tongue of their own accord and _oh, damn it all._

"Because as much as I tried to forget about what happened between us - bloody hell, I tried - it just didn't go away. Last year, last night; we crossed a line and we- well _I_ can never go back from that. Even with everything that happened last year, and that incredibly long summer I couldn't keep you out of my head. I constantly think about you, worry if you're okay, and I can't believe you're still here despite all the reasons you could leave."

He finishes his rant and almost can't believe what he just confessed to.

Hermione is silent. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her forehead is creased in what is either shock, concern, disbelief or all of the above and he can't determine if any of those are good.

He rips at his hair again, "Oh Merlin, you're not saying anything. Please, just _Avada _me right now.

She ignores his remark and starts slowly walking towards him, "You're right. Everything has changed. And yes, I could make up a number of reasons to leave. But I only need one reason to stay. You pretty much made it impossible to keep the promise I made myself. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did anyway."

He is very confused at this point, "What happened?"

She shrugs, as if it's obvious, and says, "I caved."

She's getting closer and closer. "I don't understand."

Her head shakes, "Me neither."

And then she kisses him.

* * *

**AN:**

**Of course a round of apologies for the wait.**

**Goodness, this chapter was hard to write. I think I went through the last few pages and changed the last scene a bazillion times. There could have been so many different reactions but I chose to go with this one in hopes to reveal one of the inspirations for the title. **

**So feel free to express your opinions in the form of reviews! **

**Actually, it would really help me discern what direction you guys think this is going in. This was a big chapter for Harry and Hermione just like the last one was big for Ron. **

**I'm going to continue to take some liberties with details of the canon to fit these situations. And I'd love some feedback. **

**I promise the next chapter won't take as long to post, especially if I get some good responses! **

**Until next time…**

***Sunshine***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Hey, all you lovely people! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love the feedback, I really do. I wanted to address a few of the questions/concerns so everyone is on the same page.**

_**HeartsGlow: **_**Yes, Hermione sounds reluctant to be with him. Sometimes taking that leap into a new relationship is scary, especially if you don't know the extent of the other person's feelings for you. Both of them are a little uncertain at first. **

_**mareknowakowski: **_**The intent was not for Hermione to come off as cold but rather blunt. Like she was going to admit feeling **_**something**_ **(she hasn't put words to it yet) for Harry and the consequences be damned. Hope that makes more sense.**

**And this is a general message to Guest reviewers and otherwise… I tried to make it clear from the beginning that this is a Harry/Hermione centered story. If I agreed with every detail of the original ending, then I wouldn't be writing this. Of course I LOVE the books, JKR is a goddess. But I have my own opinion. No one is forcing you to continue reading. Please, I don't want my opinion to inhibit your life.**

**Ok, hold on tight, this is a long one.**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

_Oh, sleep is a wonderful thing…_

Hermione wasn't sure what had roused her from her pleasant dreams within the warmth of her sleeping bag. She snuggles her head back into the pillow determined to sleep for at least another five hours. That is until she feels a tickle on her ear.

She scowls when it comes again. And again.

"Harry…" she moans in a raspy voice.

She settles back into her cocoon of slumber only for a moment before she feels the tickle on her cheek this time.

Her eyes snap open. There is nothing in her immediate vision. "Harry…" she warns in a firmer tone. She knows better than to assume he's just going to stop but her eyelids are so heavy…

This time, when the tickle runs over her lips, she feels the bed jostle and knows where the perpetrator lay. She keeps her eyes determinedly open and waits.

After what feels like several minutes of impatience on her part, she sees his hand reaching down from the top bunk with a feather- no, one of her quills - and inching towards her face in another attempt to drive her mad.

Before he can do so, however, she snatches the quill from his hand.

"Hey!" he protests.

She scrambles out of her covers, grabs the pillow and starts pounding him with it, "Harry Potter, you great big prat, you! I was sleeping, you dolt!"

All the while Harry is laughing so hard he can hardly block her blows with the pillow, "I know!" he guffaws. "But I was lonely and bored." He finally gets a good hold on the cotton filled weapon and pulls it from her grasp, much to her distress. "Neither are a good combination for me."

He hops down and is smiling like an idiot.

"Give me back my pillow," she pouts.

"So you can leave me to my own devices again? No way."

"Fine," she snips. "I can sleep without one. And if you tickle me with that quill again, I will hex you into next week."

She curls up on the bed again with her back facing him praying to Merlin that he will leave her be.

His hot breath ghosts over her ear as he whispers, "You didn't say anything about using my fingers." And then he is jabbing said fingers into her sides, making her scream out.

"Ah! Harry!" She can't help but laugh, taking big gulps of air and trying unsuccessfully to keep it inside but it's too much. "Harry, please!" Hot tears stream down her face, some slipping into her ear.

"What are the magic words?" he asks as he continues the hilarious form of torture.

"I- I- I'm going to kill you!" she gasps.

"No, I'm afraid those aren't them. Try again."

"Oh, please! Please, I'll do anything! I won't go back to sleep, I promise!"

Harry is now propping himself above her, keeping her captive under his weight. "You swear?"

His tickling has stopped and she is desperately trying to catch her breath. "Yes, yes I swear."

He grins at his victory. "Good."

She stares up at him, her view unobstructed when he is this carefree. Moments like these make her wish she could find a way to keep that shine in his green eyes there forever.

Hermione finds herself smiling back at him despite her brains insistence that she should be annoyed with him for waking her up. But the erratic muscle inside her left ribcage can't seem to ever agree with her intellectual side.

She closes her eyes and waits because she knows what he will do next and she has no objection to it.

When their lips meet it is soft and tender. She sighs into him and feels his body relax, resting a little more heavily on her but she doesn't mind.

The hands that had been tickling her senseless now spread across her waist, one of his thumbs teases the skin where her shirt had ridden up in all of her squirming.

Both her arms are draped over his shoulders, one hand dipped into the threads of his hair.

Unlike most of the kisses they've been sharing over the past week, this one is unhurried, unrushed, and more certain.

It doesn't last longer than a minute and they pull away to breathe properly. Harry buries his face into the crook of her neck and she feels the cool metal of his glasses on her heated skin. While she holds him she wonders…

_Is this what it's like? _

One secret that Hermione keeps to herself is that, over the years, she sometimes thinks about what life would have been like if she'd never been a witch.

It was silly, she knew, because she didn't regret it in the least. But one can't help but wonder.

Of course, if she'd never gone to Hogwarts she wouldn't have met Harry or Ron or any of her other magical (no pun intended) friends and she certainly wouldn't be here in this tent.

But growing up in the Muggle world had made her think about her future differently. Even at the innocent age of ten or eleven, she thought about boys and wondered what it must be like to hold hands with or kiss one.

During her time at Hogwarts there were times when something so - normal? - would happen and it got her thinking: _does this sort of thing happen to Muggle teenagers? Would it still be happening to me if I was one of them?_

Muggle girls still had to deal with boys, and dances, and hormones, and fitting in.

And now, if she closes her eyes and imagines hard enough, she could be at home for the Christmas holiday lying on the couch with- well whatever Harry was to her, as they hadn't quite established that yet - but in the Muggle world maybe he was her boyfriend.

And the only thing they had to worry about was her parents walking in on them in what she was sure they would deem an inappropriate position with him on top of her. The scariest thing she would have to encounter was her mother giving her The Talk as soon as Harry left after staying over for dinner.

Part of her, the young girl that had no idea a whole other world existed, wishes it was real; _aches_ for it to be real.

But the other part, the rational, well-educated, realistic side of her, the witch she has been for the past seven years says _no._

No, she is perfectly happy where she is right now, even if at any moment their lives could be in danger. Because in her imaginary Muggle world she might have continued to grow up in, the boy that would be lying with her on the couch in her home, waiting to be busted by her parents, would not be Harry Potter.

And the thought of not getting this chance with Harry aches worse than any thought of 'What Might Have Been'.

**. . . .**

As is turns out, Hermione broke her promise of not going back to sleep. But, to be fair, Harry had fallen out of consciousness first.

She had played with his hair, running her fingers through it in a soothing motion and he zonked out like a light.

Before long she had, unknowingly, joined him. The next thing she knew when she opened her eyes was that it was darker than it was when she closed them.

They were in almost the same position except Harry was only laying half on top of her now and his glasses were crooked on his nose.

One of her arms was trapped under his body, preventing her from making an easy getaway. She tugged and pulled which resulted in him rolling the other direction, off the bed and flat on his back.

The sensation of falling wakes him and he lands with an "Oof!"

She smiles apologetically at him, "Oops."

"Kicking me out, are you?" he teases.

She giggles, "I didn't mean to. I think we slept through most of the day."

He looks around and notes the dimness of the natural lighting. "Ah, well. Now we can both keep watch and I won't be so bored."

She narrows her eyes at his smug expression when she remembers how he had woken her up the first time today at the expense of his boredom.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Potter. Just you wait."

He laughs and stands up. "I expected nothing less, Granger."

She wasn't sure when they started using surnames - and she would never tell him this - but it sent tingles up her spine whenever he said hers in that deep, masculine, challenging tone.

Hermione stands and stretches her stiff muscles when her stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud grumble that she knows Harry heard because he is laughing again.

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

His lips quirk and he nods, "Good word choice. Famished, famished." He repeats the word as if testing it on his lips for the first time.

She can't help the smile stretches across her face. It is a strange sensation being this happy after having been sullen for so long.

**. . .**

After their third shared kiss from a week ago, they found a much calmer way to explain their thoughts and feelings. The initial shouting was mainly due to confusion and fear of rejection. But once it was clear that they were both in pretty deep, it made the process a bit more simple.

Simple but not easy.

_How do you explain what you're feeling to someone when you don't even know how to explain it to yourself?_

Hermione positively beat herself up trying to form the words in her own head. She would use terrible analogies and wonder if it even made any sense. If she were truthful with herself, she's fancied Harry for years.

She'd developed a small crush on him at the end of first year. Second year was spent trying to repress and ignore it. Third year it started transitioning to Ron; despite the fact that Hermione couldn't ignore that the older Harry got, the less scrawny he was and the more fit he became thanks to Quidditch.

Fourth year certainly didn't help her. With Ron and Harry in a three month row, Harry being in danger due to the blasted Tournament, and Hermione dedicating a lot of time to help him with the three Tasks, it made her realize how much she cared for him.

Of course there was also Viktor Krum, the first bloke to really fancy her. Cho Chang, the first bird for Harry to really fancy. And then Ron's insane, inexplicable jealousy of Viktor. Aforementioned jealousy lead her to believe that Ron could actually have feelings for _her._

Meanwhile Harry only had eyes for Cho Chang through fourth _and _fifth year. Which officially knocked the sense into her; he didn't see her that way. But Ron might. And for the next two years, that's who she thought of and paid attention to.

Her self-proclaimed silly infatuation didn't cross her mind again until that fateful night.

Hermione hated having these inner monologues. Her deepest, most private thoughts sounded shallow and selfish even to her own ears. It's not that she would fancy just any bloke that gave her attention, even though attention is nice and certainly helps if you already fancy that someone.

But Ron and Harry were her _best friends_. They knew everything about each other. All these years investing her time, her thoughts, her heart, and soul into these two boys. Not _all_ her time; she had other friends of course, like Ginny, and Luna, Neville, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, even Fred and George. There was just something different about Harry and Ron, something she couldn't help falling for.

Long story short, it had been a small, simmering flame that almost died out when six years later it lit a fuse. For a year she told herself to not let it affect her, not let it change anything. Then, seven nights ago it exploded.

**. . .**

Not that she told Harry all of that. But once she had organized and rationalized her own thoughts she was able to give him the condensed version.

Ever since they got rid of that particular string of tension (because there was more than one, and some were much thicker than others) Harry had been in such a cheerful mood. And she didn't mind in the least.

It was a side of him she's only seen a handful of times but this time, with it directed at her and only her, it was sensational.

He was very touchy, finding any excuse to lay a finger on her. He was _playful_, tickling her and taking her hand to twirl her in passing. He was energetic, motivated, and enthusiastic (_almost_ to an annoying extent).

Oh, yes. It was safe to say Hermione liked this development of theirs very much.

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Harry had an absolute pep in his step. And he couldn't even bring himself to care if it was silly or ridiculous. Not one bit.

_What a change from just a few days ago._

**. . . .**

For Harry, (it was quite the opposite of Hermione) she was always just his best friend (besides Ron, because you can have two best friends, especially if one of them is a girl and the other is a bloke) nothing more, nothing less. It was like it didn't even occur to him that they could be anything more. Until that night when her heart broke in half and he realized he would do anything to fix it.

Then she kissed him and it was like putting on a new pair of glasses when he thought he could see perfectly fine with the ones he had. It was like opening doors he didn't know were there. It was like tasting a food you'd never heard of for the first time and having a constant craving for it afterwards.

It was sudden, and revealing, and shocking, and wonderful, and scary.

And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't let it go. A year of distractions, a year of believing it was just him and she felt nothing, he finally snapped. Only to find out she'd been holding back as well.

Her words to him echo in his mind: _I caved._

_Meaning_, she later explained, _that I gave in. To you, I mean. No, I didn't want to at first. It sounded like another way to get my heartbroken if I let myself feel what I ended up feeling for Ron. _

To which he responded, _Phew, sounds like I have some competition._

She took it better than he thought she would and just laughed it off, _Don't worry. You're already doing better than he did. _

_I'll never hurt you like that, _he'd promised her.

And that was that.

They then decided to continue practicing their talents at snogging. It was a deep exploration complete with teeth scraping lips, and dancing tongues, and low moans of pleasure.

Since that night there had been a release of tension. Harry felt much more relaxed.

Part of it was because Hermione seemed happier and that automatically improved his mood, not to mention he could kiss her whenever he felt like it. There was just something about being able to cut her off in the middle of a sentence with his lips; he couldn't help it.

And he could touch her. Whether it was an innocent sweep of the cheek or running his lips along her ear before nipping it to get her blood rushing.

She was being a bit more forward as well. He loved it when she took the initiative with something.

Sometimes she would take his hand and rub soothing patterns along his palm and fingers, or hug him for no reason other than she wanted to. She'd take off his glasses and clean them with the hem of her shirt before placing them tenderly back on his face, she would ruffle his hair and kiss the hollow of his neck.

If he thought about it in terms of pace or timing, he would say he's quite surprised at how easily they have transitioned to this state of comfort with their physicality.

But hey, he's not complaining.

**. . . . . .**

**(direct quotes from DH, not mine.)**

**.**

"_Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve!"_

_**.**_

" '_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death…' "_

_**.**_

"_He's coming! Hermione, he's coming!"_

_**. **_

"_Confringo!"_

_**.**_

"_I couldn't get the Horcrux off you. It was stuck, stuck to your chest. You've got a mark; I'm sorry, I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake bit you too, but I've cleaned the wound and put some dittany on it…"_

_He pulled the sweaty T-shirt he was wearing away from himself and looked down. There was a scarlet oval over his heart where the locket had burned him. He could also see the half-healed puncture marks to his forearm._

"_Where've you put the Horcrux?"_

"_In my bag. I think we should keep it off for a while."_

_**.**_

"_Where's my wand, Hermione?"_

_The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two._

"_Harry, I'm so, so sorry. I think it was me. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere…"_

_**.**_

"_You're still really angry at me, aren't you?"_

"_No. No, Hermione, I know it was an accident. You were trying to get is out of there alive, and you were incredible. I'd be dead if you hadn't been there to help me."_

_**.**_

"_The Forest of Dean. I came camping here once with mum and dad."_

_**(end quotations)**_

_**. . . **_

Harry was keeping watch while Hermione slept. She had stayed up with him for a while but he knew she was tired and told her to get some rest.

"_Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old," _she'd said wistfully.

_Yes, that does sound nice; being able to live. Ah, well… _

He kept her wand but she flat out refused to give him the locket. She didn't think it was safe to wear after the searing mark it left on his chest so she kept it in her bag.

It was dark, it was cold, and it was Christmas Day.

Neither of them had really acknowledged it in light of the disaster that had transpired at Godric's Hollow. It frustrated him to no end how something they thought would be so promising turned into a complete catastrophe.

He thought seeing the graves of his parents might give him some closure to their deaths but instead it fueled the anger and hatred he felt toward their murderer.

They wondered if that was the place they could finally find another Horcrux or even locate the Sword but instead they were almost caught face to face with Vol- with You-Know-Who.

_An utter failure, that was._

The chilling wind bites at Harry's face. Breathing through his nose stings and causes it to run which makes him sniffle every few seconds.

His thoughts continue to roll through his mind's eye which is why, when he sees something out of his peripheral vision, he thinks it is part of his imagination.

He blinks rapidly and looks on as a white ball of light peeks out over a scattering of trees in the distance. The tiny little wisps around it swirl, making the image of a doe.

Harry jumps up, shocked and amazed at what he is seeing. The doe seems to beckon to him, for him to follow where it leads.

Hardly being able to help himself, he does just that and walks after the Patronus into the darkness of the forest.

**. . . .**

Harry is shivering- no, _shaking._ He thought he'd been cold before but nothing compared to this. This was as close to the physical pain of the Cruciatus Curse he's felt since it was cast upon him right after You-Know-Who had risen at the end of fourth year.

He doesn't know all of the medical Muggle terms but he knows enough that he is sure his body is going into shock.

The Sword of Gryffindor is leaning against a fallen log while he attempts to put his clothes back on over his wet body but he never takes his eyes off it.

Even though his body is numb, his mind is racing.

_Of all the places it could be the bloody Sword is at the bottom of a pond in the middle of a forest no one has heard of. _

_The only significance of this place is that Hermione came camping here with her parents. _

_Who put it there? Could it have been Dumbledore before he died? How would he have known?_

He's finally finished dressing and grabs the Sword with trembling fingers. With a soft "_Lumos," _he traces his way back to the tent, constantly looking about for any signs of danger.

When he sees the burlap canvas he breathes a sigh of relief.

_Twenty more paces. Ten, seven, five, three… _

"Her-mione! Herm-ione, w-w-wake up! Hermione, I've g-got it. I've got the Sword."

One lamp lights the inside and he's never been more thankful for a flame so small. Upon his arrival, he drops the Sword and nearly collapses before Hermione - who must have heard his shouting and seen his state - catches him around the waist.

"Harry! Agrippa's Sake, what happened?" She half drags, half carries him a few more steps where he tumbles down on the bed.

His teeth are chattering, "F-f-f-f-found the Sword. At the bottom of a frozen p-p-pond. Had to j-j-j-jump in t-to get it."

She looks astonished. "Oh, you are going to explain the whole thing to me later but first we have to get you warm."

Without hesitation, she starts tugging off his sweater and jumper, then his shoes, and trousers. His clothes, which stuck to his water-covered body, froze in the wet spots on the way back making the task a bit harder to perform.

And despite feeling like he was being stabbed by pins and needles, he can't help but find the situation amusing. "So eager to steal my virtue, eh Granger?"

She pauses, looks at him incredulously, and then laughs, "You wish."

That alone warms him up.

"Er, can you, uh, remove that last bit alright by yourself?"

She's talking about his boxer shorts that cling to his lower regions like a second skin. He can't help himself, "Not how I imagined our first time being."

He's still teasing her but he's taken aback when she throws this at him, "Oh, so you've thought about it then?"

_Oh, man. _

"Um…"

"Right," she jumps in, whether to save him from answering or to save herself from listening he doesn't know, but he's grateful. They're not quite at the point where they have a conversation about it, much less actually _doing_ it. "Well, I'm going to get you some fresh clothes while you. do. that."

**. . .**

Ten minutes later he is dressed, has chugged a cup of tea, and has Hermione clinging to him, claiming that he needs her body warmth more than she does.

Another five minutes and he has told her the whole story of seeing the doe, following it and retrieving the Sword - which is now safely tucked inside Hermione's never-ending-bag-full-of-stuff.

And an hour after he arrived at the tent they notice the early signs that dawn is on the horizon.

Harry's eyes start to droop and the last thing he is aware of is Hermione taking off his glasses and kissing him softly on the forehead, right over his scar.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

_Mental checklist for the day:_

_Make the bed? Check._

_Ration the food? Check._

_Snog Harry? Double check._

_Destroy a Horcrux with the Sword of Gryffindor? Done._

_Next? Convince Harry to go see Xenophilius Lovegood._

**. . . **

It took a lot of coaxing on Hermione's part. Harry was very reluctant at first, saying that it would be risky, dangerous, just like Godric's Hollow had been.

But the type of persuasion she was using was quite pleasing to both of them so really it was a win-win when Harry agreed to go talk to Luna's dad tomorrow with only the small price that she keep kissing him.

And she was all too happy to oblige.

So the bed she made that morning? Now it was a mess of tangled blankets under their tangled bodies.

And she may as well put a third checkmark next to the task called: _Snog Harry._

**. . .**

Although it had originally been her idea, Hermione was now immensely regretting the decision to visit one Xenophilius Lovegood. He was a complete nutter.

And Harry, who had initially not wanted to go at all before she convinced him, was enthralled with this story of the Three Brothers and the possibility that the Deathly Hallows existed.

Ironically enough, though he was pleased with this newfound information, Harry had been right about the risk of repeating their Godric's Hallow incident.

Because Mr. Lovegood, though his intention was a desperate attempt to save his daughter, had betrayed their trust by selling them out.

They only narrowly escaped.

Hermione had grabbed Harry's hand and, in her panic, Disapparated to a familiar place. She vaguely remembers marking a tree as an indicator of where they'd already been and it is next to that tree that they find themselves now.

Harry starts grasping at her, "Hermione, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

When at the same time she is apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry, Harry. You were right; that was such stupid thing to do!"

As they stumble over their words something happens that Hermione can't quite explain.

It's like a flutter in the air. She feels it pass through her and the only thing she can think to describe it is _magic._

Harry must feel it too and when they look in the direction it seemed to come from they see what they could not see before.

"Ron!" They say simultaneously

The three friends run to each other, meeting in an embrace. And the questions start flying.

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you guys find me?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Where have you been?"

"I can't believe this actually worked."

"Hold on!" Hermione's voice rings out.

They all stop.

"Can we actually answer some of these questions so we all know what's going on?"

They nod.

Hermione turns to Ron and throws her hands up in exasperation. "One thing at a time. _What_ are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled."

Harry answers this time, "We were following a lead." Ron raises an eyebrow in question. "It's a long story. Pretty much we went to see Luna's dad for some information."

"And?"

"And although it told us nothing about Horcruxes, we did learn-"

Hermione interrupts, "Nevermind that for now. We'll fill him in later. You, Ronald Weasley," She points at him accusingly, "_What _were you thinking? _Where _have you been? It's been _weeks. _You look like a caveman. Have you even been taking care of yourself? How-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What happened to one thing at a time? To answer your twenty questions, I _wasn't _thinking when I left that night. Not clearly at least, I'd been wearing the locket all day and I think it affected me more than it did the two of you. Turned me against myself. And you."

He casts his eyes downward in shame. But continues.

"_I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know where to find you." _He sighs. "I came to my senses but it was too late. So, I've been looking for you both, hoping you'd show up somewhere we'd already been. _And you did."_

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. But I can't believe you've been alone for over two months!" Hermione exclaims.

"I survived."

Harry walks over to him and claps him on the back, "Good to have you back, mate."

**. . . **

"So what did I miss?" Ron asks.

Harry proceeds to fill him in on the last nine weeks when it was just him and Hermione. She adds a few things here and there.

Ron is ecstatic when they tell him that they found the Sword and destroyed the locket. He asks questions when he seems to be lost and they answer as best they can.

Hermione notices the strange tension and the looks that Harry tosses her way as if silently asking, '_What are we going to tell him about us?'. _

And, honestly, she is glad that they can't talk about it privately because she has no idea how to answer that question.

So when he sends her those pleading looks after Ron asks a question about how they've been keeping busy over the past couple months, she has to tell him only with her eyes that, '_We will talk about this later.' _and hope that he understands.

**. . .**

They thought they were safe.

It seems that when things go wrong, it tends to happen too fast.

One moment everything is fine. The next… chaos

**. . . **

They had only been reunited with their long-lost friend for a few minutes, twenty at most.

She was teasing Ron about the ridiculousness of his beard and how untidy his appearance was. He was adamantly defending himself and claiming that he actually liked the beard.

Harry rejoiced when his ginger friend gave him a wand that he'd "picked off a Snatcher a couple weeks back," even though it was short-lived when he found out how little power the wand held for him compared to his beloved holly and phoenix wand.

They were all trying to overcome the awkward moments of silence, not knowing what else to say and relearning how to be around each other after what happened when Ron left.

She and Ron agree that they should probably set up the larger tent to fit all three of them once again.

Harry, perhaps in an attempt to escape said awkwardness announces, "I'm going to get some more firewood. It's freezing," he says while rubbing his hands together.

He only gets a few paces away when she hears a voice that does not belong to either of her companions.

"Well, look what we have here!"

Hermione, who had been handing tent poles to Ron, whirls around. They all see a group of men blending in with the trees surrounding them. Snatchers.

The three of them exchange terrified looks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are too far apart.

So they run.

"_Well, don't hang about. Snatch 'em!"_

They run for their lives.

**. . .**

They weren't fast enough.

There were too many of them.

She did the only thing she could think of to protect them and sent a Stinging Jinx flying at Harry. It hit him square in the face, right where she'd been aiming, and it knocked him flat on his back.

Then ran to him, took off the glasses from his swelling face and hoped to Merlin it would be good enough to get them by.

The man who was presumably the leader started bragging about how they had been tracking Ron, trying to catch up with him ever since their last run in with him two weeks prior when he'd Stunned one of them and stolen his wand.

_And stupid,_ _stupid Hermione. After weeks, _months_, of being so careful, so cautious, so terrified of being caught, we forgot to replace the boundary Ron took down in order for us to see him. _

_How could this have happened?_

Apparently, luck was not on their side today.

The lies were not enough.

After a close inspection of Harry's forehead, where his scar should've been if it weren't stretched and contorted, the leader - Scabior was his name - says "_We're not taking this lot to the Ministry."_

And she had a feeling the alternative he had in mind would be much, much worse.

* * *

**AN:**

**Whoo! That was an exciting chapter to write and I got it out in less than a week! Wow, we just covered a lot of content I feel like. **

**Some of the parts near the end were written identical to the end of chapter 8. This time instead of it being in Ron's POV, it was in Hermione's so of course there were some differences. **

**One more thing I want to make clear: This is not a Weasley-bashing story. I love the Weasley's! I love Ron and I love Ginny. I just think they're better suited for other people and Harry and Hermione are perfect together. **

**I hope we got a lot of questions answered this time 'round. But it may have presented you with new questions and I would LOVE to hear them!**

**Questions, thoughts, concerns, agree, disagree, like, dislike, love? Please tell me, I can't wait to read all the reviews!**

**Stay safe, and be kind!**

***Sunshine***


End file.
